


Supernova

by Everything_Everything



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Book 3: Fire, Hakoda knows, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Sokka is terrible at communicating, Zuko Needs a Hug, canon-divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Everything/pseuds/Everything_Everything
Summary: After his newfound enlightenment, Zuko attempts to conquer his own insecurities and convince the others that he's actually changed. As Zuko takes the initiative to turn his life around, Sokka's regard of him begins to veer more and more in a direction he'd never have imagined...





	1. Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> This story has elements to it that are taken directly from a separate work of mine: (Agni)ted Flame
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467418
> 
> Check it out if you want or just take all the spiritual aspects at face value. I hope this story captures your heart!

_This can’t be happening - not again._ Zuko thought the reason for his sickness back in Ba Sing Sei was because of the indecisiveness within himself. Now he knows what he must do and he’s never turning back. But is his bending weaker because of this change? He decided to approach the group about his dilemma, as he owed it to them for even getting their hopes up. Aang’s open, expectant gaze flashed before his eyes and he groaned inwardly. _This is embarrassing…_

“I’ve lost my stuff.”

“Don’t look at me!” Toph hurriedly cleared the air. “I didn’t touch your stuff.”

“I’m talking about my firebending...It’s gone.”

A hysterical cackle erupted in the shocked silence of the group, rebounding with great volume off the acoustic architecture of the air temple. Zuko glared at the source of the offending noise.

“I’m sorry, I’m just laughing at the irony. You’ve gotta admit that would have been helpful, oh, a few weeks ago.” Katara explained.

“Well, it’s not lost, it’s just...weaker for some reason.”

“Maybe, you’re just not as good as you think you are.”

That cut him deep, deeper than she could've ever known. Azula’s smirking face appeared behind his closed eyes and he opened them to erase the image. It was frustrating how nonchalant everyone seemed to be about his predicament, poking fun at his misfortune. He didn’t need anymore humbling than his whole life had already dealt him - he just wanted to do one thing right!

“Okay, that’s enough!” He raged, startling Sokka into dropping Aang’s staff. “I don’t want to rely on hate and anger anymore, there’s gotta be another way.”

Toph interjected with her idea about the source of bending. Zuko knew where this was going and regretted even bringing it up. His uncle was the reason why dragons have been extinct for years. All that was left of their existence was the ancient city of the Sun Warriors. He and Aang would be journeying to the ruins to see if there was some hint to how firebending was acquired from the dragons.

In the meantime, Zuko would attempt to connect with his inner flame. The link was stronger - he could feel it. So why couldn’t he draw from it? _Agni, what’s going on,_ Zuko agonized within himself. The candles were organized in the ceremonial positions representing the four states of light: twilight, dawn, noon, and dusk. When all the candles were extinguished it represented the night, when the sun is muted until the colors of twilight begin to trickle across the skies to introduce a new day.

He tried with all his might to sync the flames with his breathing, but every time he took a peek, the kindling remained as still as the air in the room allowed. The frequent interruptions in his focus were likely weakening his connection, but he couldn’t help the frustration that seeped in with every glance. He scrunched his eyes shut, forcing himself to ignore the physical reaction and to concentrate on the source.

...The source. It was his lineage that killed off the dragons; the original firebenders. What if going through all of this wasn’t enough? _‘Maybe you’re not as good as you think you are.’ ‘You’ll never catch up, Zuzu.’ ‘Count yourself lucky to be born into this family.’_ A knife seemed to lodge itself into the depths of his soul - strangling what little was left of his inner flame and extinguishing the candles in one breath. Zuko curled in on himself, hiding his face in despair.

Aang walked in on the scene, taking note of the smoke rising from each candle and the figure balled up next to the bed. He knocked lightly against the door post to make his presence known and watched for any signs that the saddened prince may lash out. Aang remembered this aura from the time Iroh was struck down by a blast from Azula. Zuko showed the same signs of distress then, shoulders hunched with his face out of sight.

Zuko looked toward the doorway and gripped his arms tightly to prevent himself from going on the defensive.

“Hey…Zuko.” He’d almost slipped and let out a ‘hotman.’ “I was just wondering when you wanted to leave tomorrow.”

Not having given the trip any thought at all, Zuko averted his eyes guiltily. “Uhh, the morning’s fine. That way we’ll be well-rested.”

“Okay.” Aang clasped his hands behind his back nervously, then unclasped them and took hesitant steps closer to the teen. “Um, what were you up to just now? I noticed the candles were just blown out. Is that a firebender thing?”

Zuko lowered his guard and scooted to the right a bit, silently offering the other the space next to him. “Yeah, it is. It’s a way for firebenders to better control their bending. By connecting with their inner flame, firebenders can form an equilibrium that ultimately strengthens their firebending. My uncle taught it to me.”

“Whoa.” Aang’s eyes blew wide, staring at the burnt wicks of the wax candles sitting before them. “Can you teach me?”

Seeing the other’s hesitance, Aang quickly went to pleading.

“Ple~ase?”

“Okay,” Zuko said, rolling his eyes. “But you have to light the candles.”

Aang balked at the instruction. “Uh, but, what if I set your room on fire by accident?”

Gritting his teeth, Zuko relented, admitting to himself that was a good point. “Fine, I’ll light the candles. But to do this exercise, you have to firebend.”

The older teen lit the first candle, explaining to his pupil what each meant as he went down the line. Aang listened intently, observing the reverence in the other’s stare as he expounded on his culture. A small smile has slid onto that sullen face by the end of the lecture and Aang couldn’t help mirroring the expression.

“Now, close your eyes and take calming breaths. Feel for Agni’s flame.”

Zuko’s gravelly voice was soothing to the mind and Aang found himself thinking - not for the first time - that it was pleasant to listen to. He found the technique to be similar to the concentration needed to invoke the Avatar State. Several moments passed where he was searching his soul for his inner flame, when a light to his right caught his attention. He turned his head to see a figure engulfed in flames. It pointed to him and Aang glanced down at himself to see he was holding a flame within his grasp. Every time he inhaled, the flame shrank and it grew with each exhale. He smiled fondly at the phenomenon and looked back to the figure to find its fiery face right in front of his own.

“Aahh!” He jumped back, opening his eyes to find Zuko leaning forward on one arm in the same position the flamed figure had been.

“I knew you were peeking.” Zuko backed out of Aang’s personal space and glared at him. “You did pretty good, though, for your first time.”

Aang chuckled sheepishly and rubbed a hand along the stubble growing atop his head. “Well, I’ve had practice with something similar when learning to activate the Avatar State.”

Zuko noticed the twitchiness in the other, which usually meant he had something further to say. “What?” He prompted.

“Do you usually see anything when you meditate?”

“I guess. It’s usually just an image of myself holding a flame.”

“And some flame guy standing there staring at you?!” Aang blurted excitedly.

Zuko rose an eyebrow incredulously. “Nnoooo,” at Aang’s horrified expression, Zuko hurriedly made amends. “But since you’re the Avatar, it’s likely you’d have direct contact with the spirit Agni. So, maybe that’s what you saw.”

Aang’s nerves eased some and he felt slightly assured. “You’re probably right. That happens a lot.”

They sit in silence watching the flames melt the wax.

“What Katara said about your bending, it’s not true.” Aang confided. “I’ve fought you plenty of times and every time I struggled to stay afloat and evade your attacks. I’d say it was harder to fight you than Admiral Zhao - and if an admiral isn’t strong, then I don’t know what kind of criteria the Fire Nation follows.”

Zuko smirks in mild amusement and Aang continues.

“Whatever’s going on, I’m certain it’s due to your spiritual energy. Once you connect to the correct source, you’ll be back and stronger than ever.”

Zuko has a strong urge to hug the other, but he’s unsure if it would be welcomed. Instead, he opts for a heartfelt grin and curls back into a ball - this time, to contain the fuzzy feeling spilling from his heart.

“Thanks, Aang. I needed that.”


	2. Guilt and Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep adding scenes without meaning to. This is still Zukka, but the other characters feel things, too lol

'You will learn respect.’ _Move. Move, Zuko! You know what’s going to happen!_ ‘And suffering shall be your teacher!'

The searing heat of a palm enveloped the left side of his face, a bleeding white noise carving its way into his skull. _It hurts! Father, please! I’m sorry! I’ll never do it again! Why?!_ Sobs racked the young lad’s body as he writhed on the ground. He wanted to touch his face out of an instinct to soothe the pain, but any amount of pressure was torture. He tried to quell his tears, as even the smallest expression pulled at the melted skin. His breaths came short with panic and his field of vision faded in and out, before finally going black.

Pain. It surrounded him; the most familiar feeling in the world. His heart constricted with the weight of it all, crumbling in on itself to create a blackhole of emptiness. The heat that surged throughout his body was like none he’d ever felt before. Travelling into the depths of his core and tracing its way back to his fingertips. He opened his eyes as he released the charged energy and felt dread ice over his body at the sight before him.

Zuko shot up in bed, taking gasping breaths. He stumbled out of bed and trudged a few steps before retching in a corner of his room. It wasn’t long before his body began convulsing with dry-heaves, as he hadn’t eaten much before retiring for the night. A string of saliva broke from the disgusting muck now decorating his floor and he wiped a hand across his lips.

Although, he was still trembling, he felt more grounded after that terrifying episode. Zuko rolled away from his mess and leaned his back against the cool wall of the temple. He opened his eyes to discover the soft hues of twilight blooming from the horizon. The beautiful sight a juxtaposition to how he currently felt.

His eyelids felt heavy in that moment, head nodding off in exhaustion. But he couldn’t allow himself to go back to sleep - not if he was going to have that nightmare again. It wouldn’t do for Zuko to train Aang in such a messy state of mind. He needed to find his center, before facing anyone else. Crawling across the floor, he settled himself in front of the ceremonial altar. His uncle’s portrait gazed down at him from the ledge above, as he shut his eyes in despair.

“I’m sorry, Uncle, I messed everything up.” A single tear spilled from his good eye, creating a salty line down his right cheek. “If this is my punishment, I receive it.”

…

Sokka sat with Teo and The Duke taking time to polish his sword, while the others busied themselves with elemental training. Teo and The Duke had explored every last inch of the temple within the past week, so they were excitedly relaying their favorite sites to Sokka. Sokka was grateful for their intel and quickly began strategizing possible escape routes with Two should another ambush occur, like with Combustion Man.

At that moment, the foundations of the temple shook, causing the boys to brace themselves against the stone benches. Tiny pebbles from above crumbled onto their heads, making them look up in slight annoyance. Haru emerged from a hole he created in the ceiling, keeping his feet encased in rock, so he had the illusion of standing upside down. He noticed his audience below and raised a finger to his lips, signifying to keep silent. Sokka scoped the area for either Toph or his sister, already having an idea of where this was headed. The last thing he wanted was to be drenched in water, or worse, pelted with rocks.

“Those girls sure can go at it,” Haru remarked in wonder. He removed the headband from around his head to wipe his face of sweat. “I really have to step up my game.”

Sokka gave him a knowing smile and shrugged in content. What could he say? He knew Katara and Toph were basically masters in their arts. He’d sooner be caught dead than to be found sparring the both of them. But, he guessed as a bender, it would be beneficial to train with a master - much like he’d grown from training with Master Piandao.

Sokka sighed in slight disappointment. He could practice technique all day if he wanted, but without a sparring partner his skill will come up short in battle.

The Duke placed his helmet in his lap and leaned his cheek against it in thought. “Hey, Sokka, why don’t you and Zuko ever spar together?”

The Water Tribe teen gave his companion a look of incredulity. “Zuko. Zuko, Zuko? Angry jerkbender Zuko?”

The kid shrugged sheepishly and averted his eyes from Sokka’s judging gaze. “Yeah, I mean, he’s always practicing with his broadswords out in the forest. I think you two would be a good match for each other.”

Sokka’s incredulity quickly turned into confusion. “Zuko has-,” Realization struck him, as he suddenly remembered the scabbard Zuko sometimes carried around. “Oh, yeah! Wow, I totally forgot. To be honest, I’ve never actually seen him use those swords.”

The Duke beamed with excitement. “You should ask him to show you sometime. He doesn’t seem to mind when I sit and watch.”

Sokka blinked in surprise. “I didn’t even know you two were close.”

“Well,” The Duke shrank in on himself, as if he’d been caught red-handed. “He’s not bad once you get to know him. I actually think he’s pretty cool.”

His smile became forced as memories of Jet and the other Freedom Fighters crossed his mind. Eyes clenched shut in determination and his throat clogging with the amount of force it took to hold back his tears. Before he could completely succumb to the depths of despair, a very welcome distraction came in the form of a comforting gesture. His eyes followed the length of the arm currently rubbing circles along his back to Sokka’s soft, understanding gaze. They’d all lost people important to them and were separated from their families. 

Teo held out a cloth for him to wipe the stray tears away. “There’s not really a right or wrong time to cry. Sometimes, you just need to let it out, hm?”

The youngest warrior accepted the offered handkerchief and allowed himself to finally grieve the loss of his leader, his comrade, his elder brother. It was surreal when word had gotten back to the Freedom Fighters that Jet was killed in battle. He knew it would happen one day, but to not be by his side in his last moments. He couldn’t forgive himself and it hurt to think about. _Now, Pipsqueak’s possibly on his way to execution and where will I be?_

An ugly sob racked his body and he wiped a wrist across his upper lip, where the snot had collected. “I’m sorry, I just hate being helpless. I was supposed to fight alongside my friends till the very end!”

Sokka allowed the other a moment of silence, inspecting The Duke’s helmet while in deep thought. “I used to feel that way, too. For the longest, I held resentment toward myself for being too young and too weak to fight alongside the other Water Tribe Warriors. Even when I was officially marked a warrior, I felt incomplete because I wasn’t physically able to be with my tribe.

“But, a wise man made me realize something.” Bato’s gentle smile flashed through Sokka’s mind, as he settled the helmet over The Duke’s bushy hair. “You’ve only failed the pack, when your convictions change. When you’re out there wearing your colors - fighting tooth and nail - for the same cause, it doesn’t matter where your pack is. A victory for one is a victory for all.

“So go ahead and cry; cry as much as you need to. But never blame yourself. This is exactly where you’re supposed to be and this is what your purpose is.”

…

Zuko had overheard the last few bits of Sokka’s lesson and retreated further into the temple. He and Aang had just completed their morning training exercises and he thought it’d be a good time to gather firewood. Unfortunately, it was the worst possible timing to approach the young Duke and Zuko felt more like an imposter than when he’d first arrived.

It was easy for Sokka to cast off blame, when there was literally nothing he could’ve done to change the outcome of his misfortunes. And Zuko was sure The Duke had no say in whether or not to leave his friends behind after the invasion. Not like how he’d had the choice in standing beside his uncle or cruelly betraying him.

“Dammit all to hell!”

Zuko took a few calming breaths before breathing out a cloud of smoke. He had to stop thinking about it. He was accomplishing nothing by wallowing in self-pity. Katara and Toph were still sparring, maybe he could goad one of them into a match.

_...Preferably Toph._


	3. Knowledge

His talk with The Duke had Sokka contemplating the benefits of training with Zuko. It wasn’t that he thought the other would be a horrible sparring partner. He was actually sure the other had a good chance of serving his ass on a platter. What made Sokka hesitant was the possibility of the other firebending during one of their matches. _And what’s wrong with that,_ the logical side of Sokka interjected. _When have we ever had the chance of practicing defensive techniques against firebenders outside of battle?_ This was a once in a lifetime chance and Sokka was letting his own cowardice win over rationality. Sokka sighed at his predicament, already knowing what he had to do.____

_ _ _ _He hadn’t really spent all that much alone time with the fire prince, so he wasn’t sure how awkward this conversation would turn out to be. But they were used to trading blows, so asking for a sparring match shouldn’t be too weird._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Zuko was in the clearing where The Duke said he’d be, practicing forms much different from what Master Piandao had taught Sokka. The Water Tribe teen was a bit mesmerized by the hypnotic twirl of the blades, as Zuko sliced through the air. Sweat flicked from his face and arms as he swung the dao about, every thrust of the sword expelling loud pants of air from his mouth. Sokka watched the muscles of his torso flex and stretch beneath his skin as his body twisted into an aerial attack._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Why the hell is this guy never wearing a shirt?” He muttered to himself._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Zuko immediately spun at the intrusion, tripping over his feet and falling on his butt. He blinked at his audience and gaped in shock._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“When did you get here?” He asked, breathlessly._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Sokka tightened his hand around the sheath of his sword and shrugged. “Not too long ago.” He jutted a thumb in the direction of camp. “Uh, The Duke said you used broadswords, so...I thought I’d come and ask you for a match.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Zuko stabbed both swords into the ground, using them as leverage to stand. The muscles in his lower back and quads screamed at him from hours of overexertion. “You actually know how to use that?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Sokka’s mouth hung agape, eye twitching in annoyance that the jerk actually had the gall to ask such a question. “Do I- Hell yeah I know how to use my sword! Custom made, might I add. I happen to be proficient in many types of weaponry, per my upbringing as a warrior. What’s your excuse, Mr. Jerkbender? Lost your stuff one too many times and had to pick up a new trade?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _At the menacing narrowing of the other’s eyes, Sokka backtracked over his previous outburst._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Look, I didn’t come here for a fight.” He paused. “Well, actually I did, but not that kind of fight. I just wanted to fight with swords - not words - and hopefully start up some kind of swordsman sparring thing that, you know, we could continue - maybe once a week or something. So...what do you say?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Zuko’s scowl was still in place, but it was more from confusion and weariness than any amount of anger. When he was sure the other was done with his rambling, Zuko replied, “You want to spar with me?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The shock on the firebender’s face told Sokka all he needed to know and he clicked his jaw closed, feeling his confidence wane to nothing._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yeah, I knew this was a dumb idea-”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“No, Sokka-”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I just thought I’d ask, in case-”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’d love to spar with you!”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The declaration finally shut the younger teen up, echoing through the forest and scaring a few crow-ckets out of hiding. Zuko’s cheeks burned in embarrassment and Sokka felt his own begin to flush in response to the awkwardness of the situation._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Sokka averted his eyes and scratched an itchy spot on his nose. “Oh...okay.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I mean, not right now.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Sokka deflated yet again. “Oh.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“But, if you want, we can spar in the evening after supper.” Zuko amended. “That way we can avoid the heat of the day and I won’t be too worn out from training with Aang. I was actually supposed to be washing up by now, but needed to let off some steam for a bit.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Sokka let out a nervous laugh at the irony of that statement. “Good thing you headed for the broadswords and not your firebending. May have burned off more than just steam, you know?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Although Sokka meant it as a joke, Zuko saw little humor in what he’d just said. He aligned the dao side-by-side and sheathed them within his scabbard, before retrieving his shirt from a fallen tree. “Yeah, I do know.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Remembering the recently-healed feet of their resident earthbending prodigee, Sokka figured he should’ve found a better choice of words. Not knowing how to save the atmosphere from his slip-up, Sokka simply took Zuko up on his offer._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Tonight it is, then. I’ll hold ya to it.” He said with a two-fingered salute._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He hurriedly scurried off, leaving behind that mopey atmosphere and the sulking prince. What had he just gotten himself into?_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _….._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Zuko hung his clothes out to dry on a ledge that would be facing the setting sun for the next six hours or so. All he’d brought with him were three outfits, a pair of shoes, and a comb. The rest of his luggage consisted of weapons and some items to remind him of home - namely his uncle. There wasn’t much room in the war balloon he’d stolen and he hadn’t known how long he would need to travel on foot. He’d say he did okay, with the amount of time he had to get away._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He finished tying the sash around his waist and sighed as thoughts of his father crept into his mind. He couldn’t help wondering what the man thought of his words from the Day of Black Sun. He knows his father wants him dead, but how had the words made him feel? Zuko can’t remember the last time he saw genuine hurt on his father’s face - not so open like he’d been that day. He tried to tell himself that the only thing he’d hurt was the man’s pride, but a traitorous part of Zuko’s mind thought otherwise. _Father actually trusted you,_ Zuko marvelled. _He cares about what you think of him - to some extent.______ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Swallowing the lump in his throat, Zuko attempted to shake the doubts out of his head. _Even if that’s the case, it doesn’t take away the fact he tried to kill me two seconds later._ He headed towards the common area, hoping that being surrounded by a group of people would mute the thoughts for a while. Unfortunately for him, he’d bathed through lunch and walked in on Katara doing the dishes for later.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _As soon as he appeared around the corner, she’d noticed him. However, his presence didn’t deter her from gathering the bowls and cups to be cleaned. Zuko felt like it’d be a bit insensitive to walk away, so he began collecting the bowls at his feet as he approached the fountain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I used to wash dishes back at the teashop in Ba Sing Se,” Zukok started, conversationally. “I could help, if you want me to?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Katara side-eyed him cautiously, before dunking the first dish into the water. “Sure, whatever.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He saw that she’d already crushed up some plants in a bowl at her side, watching her take a pinch of the ash between her fingers to scrub it into the dirty pot. Zuko rolled up his sleeves and followed suite, as he got to work on his own small pile of dishes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Katara took note of how easily he handled the task, surreptitiously drying the dishes with his bending before setting them aside. Her mind went to the spectacular control she’d seen Aang display over his firebending, only days after returning from their journey to the Sun Warriors’ Temple. It was like they both came back more confident in themselves. Zuko was even cracking jokes - as unfunny as they may have been. _I never thought I’d see that look on Aang’s face again._ That huge grin just before he’d burned her flashed across her mind. _Not towards firebending.______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Katara set a cup on it’s mouth to dry and sighed in defeat. She guessed Zuko deserved a little credit for his efforts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Aang seems very comfortable with firebending, now. He’s actually pretty good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Zuko scoffed and nodded in agreement. “Well, he is the Avatar. I’d expect nothing less from him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Katara paused in her ministrations and turned to Zuko with a hand on her hip. “What is that supposed to mean?” She didn’t give him time to respond, before continuing. “Aang’s not just some otherworld-ly thing that appears out of nowhere and knows exactly what to do, at the drop of a hat! He’s a real person, who’s worked really hard to learn what he has in the past year - firebending included.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Zuko flicked his hands free of water and wiped them against his pants. “I-I know. I’m just saying, he’s become so skilled in the other three elements, I can’t imagine him struggling with firebending - especially since heat is such a key component to the physical being. Not so different from waterbending, you know?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Katara couldn’t really refute that point. She knew exactly how much waterbending intertwined with the needs of the physical body. Hydration, healing properties, and now she even understood its connection with blood. Air provided them with the ability to breathe, but it shared more of an affinity to different aspects of the environment, much like earthbending. She’d never given much thought to the purpose of firebending relative to life. Could there really be a similarity between waterbending and firebending? _I thought they were merely opposites and that was that.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taking her silence as quiet seething, Zuko unrolled his sleeves and bowed to her. “I’m going to take a nap before dinner. If you need any help preparing, I’ll be back to brew the tea.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Katara watched him leave, being somewhere stuck between disturbed and intrigued. _The hell is he bowing to me for?____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I went to write the Zuko-Katara scene and was like, "how did they wash dishes back in the day?" So I googled something real quick about ancient times and threw it in there. Hope you historians out there aren't cringing at my inaccurate portrayal lol
> 
> I know earth and air are verrry important to the body systems of a person, however this is before microbiology and biochemistry became mainstream. And Katara's only 14-15, so cut her some slack lol
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think! Any predictions? Any disappointments? I wanna know them all :D


	4. Misunderstandings

The grating sound of metal striking metal pierced the ears of every organism within range of the sparring match, currently underway. The two swordsmen were stuck in a stalemate as they clashed head-on, grimaces contorting their faces in an unflattering light. Sokka’s arms were trembling just slightly from exhaustion. In all his worrying about the other’s firebending, Sokka hadn’t taken into account Zuko’s brute strength. He found himself wielding his sword with both hands in order to counter the rebound effect caused from each strike of his opponent.

Zuko knew, if he were to suddenly ease up on his swings and drop into a leg sweep, he could throw off his opponent enough to end this fight. But then that would bring an end to his fun! They’d been meeting up for the past three days, just after dusk, to spar just like any of the others. What made these encounters different from when he trained Aang or fought with Toph, he couldn’t pinpoint until earlier that afternoon.

Toph tended to be very straightforward in her battle tactics - not dissimilar to her element: earth. Whenever they fought, Zuko was unintentionally reminded of his encounters with Azula. Every move was methodical, almost never leaving a moment to think. Truly a testament to how much their bending was an extension of themselves. The unfortunate fact of the matter was that it left him feeling mentally drained and exhausted afterwards.

Maybe I’d feel more nostalgic if we were fighting side-by-side, a crude thought slipped across his conscience.

He had to parry to the left, as Sokka saw an opportunity to aim a particular thrust toward his middle, spinning out of the vulnerable position that mistake cost him. Now on the defensive, Zuko widened his stance and trapped Sokka’s longsword in an X-guard, holding his own against the other’s body weight.

Aang was still a novice when it came to firebending - intermediate, at best. So, any time spent with Zuko meant absorbing as much knowledge as he could about the hottest element. Whereas Aang got to practice against all three elements at once, there was no reason for Zuko to practice against airbending, now that he had joined them in arms. He almost couldn’t believe himself when the revelation hit him.

He missed fighting Aang.  
Yeah, the wily movements of the carefree teen frustrated him to his last nerve moreso than tickling his funny bone. But, now that his future didn’t rely on the capture of this same kid, Zuko found he actually missed the unpredictable movements of his counterpart.

Sokka, with his unconventional style of swordsmanship and wit, filled that void. Not only did he fill it, but he ignited a desire in Zuko he hadn’t realized had gone out. He hadn’t felt this energized in a match since-

Zuko faltered in his footing and caught a swipe to his unmarred cheek. Sokka, not expecting the other to stop so suddenly, moved his sword away and threw himself off-balance. His momentum swung his form into Zuko’s stunned body, causing them both to tumble to the ground. Sokka rubbed at his jaw, where his chin collided with Zuko’s collar bone, and glanced at the other’s condition.

“Shit, sorry.” Zuko sat up, touching the back of his head tenderly.

“No, it’s fine. Stuff like this happens, you know?” Sokka assured with a wave of his hand.

Zuko wiped away what he thought was sweat running down the side of his face and noticed his wrist came away bloody.

“Crap, I can get Katara to heal that. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

The firebender doubted that, but appreciated the gesture. “Later, let’s just finish our match.”

Sokka didn’t pick up his sword, as the two moved from being entangled with one another. He’d seen the faraway look in the other’s eyes just before he had tripped. There was a mix of hurt and longing within those normally fierce eyes that made Sokka seek to, somehow, ease his pain.

When Zuko noticed his opponent wasn’t drawing his weapon, he frowned in disapproval. “What? Tired already?”

The Water Tribesman didn’t fall for the bait and folded his legs instead, laying space sword across his lap. “No, but I think we need to talk.”

“Talk? About what?”

“Oh, I don’t know, you go from chasing us around the world - taking down all who get in your way - to running away from home and helping the very person you’d been seeking to catch all these months? I tried to find a logical explanation for this from your very roundabout reasoning all those days ago, but I just can’t understand why you’re doing this.

“What exactly happened to change your mind?” Sokka kept a critical eye on the other as he continued into sensitive territory. “Was it your dad?”

That struck a painful cord within Zuko. “My father?”

Sokka’s eyes skipped over the terrain as if he were mulling over a thought, before throwing away all tact and just blurting out what’s been bothering him. “I may have heard you calling out to him a few times...in your sleep.”

Zuko gawked at the other, almost dumbstruck at his audacity. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to blow up at the other’s doubts about his intentions. But could he really blame him? Zuko had endangered them on a countless number of occasions, almost costing them their lives more times than he wished to believe. It was naive of him to expect anything less. Training the Avatar and a few light sparring matches meant nothing.

Tears trapped the bitter words tempting to bubble out in his humiliation. But he swallowed them painfully past the remaining grains of his dignity. Forgiveness was not the reason he embarked on this journey. He was doing this for the honor of his nation and in memory of his great-grandfather Roku. Selfish things, like his own pride, were insignificant in comparison.

Sokka watched as all tension drained from Zuko’s face - the light in his eyes dying out and replaced with contempt. “I understand the concern for your friend’s safety, but I assure you, you don’t need to interrupt your sleep schedule to check on me during the night.”

The despondent teen sheathed his swords and scooped up his shirt from the dirt ground. “I think we’re done for today. I’ll find Katara myself.”

Head dropping in his hands, Sokka groaned in consternation. He knew it was a mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. If only he had left the question open-ended. Maybe, then, the other may not have felt backed into a corner. Why did I feel the need to tell him that, he scolded himself. Tui and La, I hate my conscience!

…..

Dead leaves crunched beneath calloused feet, as Toph trekked through the mountainous forest. She could smell the pungent scent of rain in the air, signalling the approach of a storm. A faint memory crossed her mind, bringing a fond smile to her lips. The head landscaper back at the estate used to say his joints ached something fierce every time there was an incoming storm. Back then, the notion had comforted her that that aspect of her senses was no different from everyone else. Even now, she smiled just thinking about it.

Her sense of touch honed in on the rhythmic vibrations becoming increasingly pronounced with distance. One, two, three, pause. One, pause. One, two, pause. It was definitely the controlled movements of one practicing their katas. The grounded stance the person took between forms reminded her of an earthbender’s posturing, except for the fluidity of their movements. If she hadn’t just left Aang back at camp with Katara, she could have mistaken the light footfalls for the Avatar’s.

But she knew better and called out to the figure. “Hey, sparky!”

Toph had gotten into the habit of announcing her presence ever since she was burned by the fire prince, almost two weeks ago. So far there hadn’t been any more instances of accidental bending or burnt feet, so she’d say her method was full-proof.

Zuko stiffened slightly at the interruption, but forced himself to relax upon finding it was only Toph. She’d been a victim of his most recent fodder. But, funnily enough, she refused to shy away from him - neither did she have any reservations for spending one-on-one time together. It unnerved the prince, just as much it endeared him. He didn’t know how he was supposed to feel about how any of them treated him.

At first, he thought if he showed more of his peaceable side and tried to fit in, they’d come to slowly accept that he was no longer the same person he was before. He’d quickly learned how fabricated that delusion was, after his conversation with Sokka the previous night. No matter what he did, they were looking for him to make one wrong move...one mistake…

...Katara’s threat echoed in head.

“Uhh, Zuko?”

Toph’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he tilted his head down to acknowledge the earthbender. “Huh, oh hey Toph.”

Toph took a seat on the log across from what she determined was his war balloon. “We’ve gotta stop meeting out here in the woods, like this, sparky.”

Zuko didn’t really appreciate the new nickname she’d given him. “Yeah, truly,” He muttered under his breath.

His natural body heat warmed the left side of her body, as he settled into the spot next to her. The pre-teen shifted closer, so their shoulders brushed amicably.

“You don’t usually come out here to firebend. Not very efficient, when you’re holding back, you know?”

Zuko cupped his hands in front of his lips, letting out a breath of fire in a concentrated bulb. “It is when you’re practicing control and restraint.”

Toph’s pale eyes widened, before a pitying look scrunched up her face. “You aren’t doing this for my sake, are you?”

“What - no.” Zuko started waving his hands in front of himself, remembering too late the girl in front of him couldn’t see the sincere gesture.

She could feel that he was telling the truth, but pouted with her arms crossed just to hold up the facade of sassy skepticism. Something had definitely happened, if this prolonged isolation from the group was any indication. Usually, Zuko made himself as visible and useful as his comrades allowed him to be. The only time he went off on his own, was to practice in the clearing or rest. He hardly ever came back to this old camp.

Seeing how unconvinced the other was, Zuko sighed and conceded to her cute glare. “Sokka and I got into an argument yesterday.”

“Oh, is that all?” Toph responded with bemusement.

“Well, it wasn’t really an argument-”

“You’re not making this any better.”

“I just wish I hadn’t screwed up so badly in the past that you guys can’t trust me!”

“Zuko, I know you tend to forget this,” She started quietly. “But I can feel when you’re lying. You haven’t lied one time, since I’ve known you. I trust you.”

A warmth separate from his bending spread across his chest, at her words. Because Toph’s presence was so ingrained in the group’s dynamic, it was easy for him to forget she hadn’t always been around. She wasn’t terrorized by thoughts of him kidnapping her or shooting flames at her face or betraying her.

But she does have fresh memories of you sending a crazed assassin after her and burning her only mode of sight. Zuko was ashamed of himself for ever feeling like her forgiveness was any less pertinent than the others’.

“Sokka’s jokes can sometimes go a little too far, at times, but it’s all in good fun. What did he say to you?” She punctuated her question with a punch to her own palm.

“He wanted to know my intentions for joining you guys. Said he couldn’t wrap his head around my explanation.”

Toph raised a brow at the odd phrasing. “Are you sure that’s what he was asking?” Zuko gave her a dull stare, sure she could feel his indignation. “You see, Sokka’s a very simple man. Smart, but too curious for his own good.

“When I first joined the gang, he wanted to know all about my condition - asking all sorts of personal questions. I didn’t mind the factual questions, like if I was blind from birth or how I was able to keep my identity hidden for so long.”

Zuko remembered her telling of how she first met the Avatar. Something about underground fighting.

“I was actually really proud of that last one. But, the question that really ruffled my feathers was when he asked,” She put on her best loud-mouthed-Sokka voice. “‘How can you focus on just one thing, when you can feel everything within a 15 meter radius?’ So I asked him back, ‘How do you focus on just one thing, when you see damn near everything around you?”

Zuko chuckled at the other’s easy oversight.

Toph smiled at the memory of Sokka’s heart beating a mile a minute, as he stuttered for a reply. “After I calmed down and he apologized for his stupidity, I came to know how much he truly admired my abilities and was asking so many questions to better understand my perspective of things. Some things that seem so straightforward to us, just aren’t that simple for others to understand.”

Toph rocked her shoulder against Zuko’s and smiled out at the horizon. “I don’t think Sokka was trying to offend you or showing distrust, at all. I think he was just trying to better understand you.”

For a moment, Zuko felt he was back in the wilderness of the earth kingdom, listening to his uncle’s wisdom. This small girl had the same calming atmosphere as the charming teamaker.

“Zuko, just talk to him. I’m sure it’s all just a misunderstanding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite interactions Zuko has with the gaang during the series are between Aang and Toph. I just love how comfortable they were around each other.


	5. A Tentative Truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just passed my certification exam and I am sooooo relieved! Now hoping job interviews will come easier. Here's a new chap in celebration!!

After his talk with Toph, Zuko felt slightly foolish about his outburst with Sokka. He’d allowed his own insecurities to blow everything out of proportion and ruin whatever had been growing between the Water Tribesman and himself. Now things were awkward again and he had no idea how to fix it. The other was obviously avoiding him. He skipped out on their last two sparring sessions and the absence of snarky comments during Aang’s lessons left him feeling oddly neglected. Now he was missing dinner!

_And people call me dramatic,_ Zuko thought dreadfully.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, Sokka entered the common area with no apology or explanation for why he was late. Feeling a bit contrite, Zuko decided he would brew up Uncle’s special remedy for downtrodden lads. Tea cured all in Iroh’s eyes.

Aside from their resident plan guy, everyone else appeared to be in high spirits that night. Even Haru, who was initially closed-off and very curt with the fire prince, was more relaxed and smiling fondly at him. It gave Zuko a bit more confidence that he could make things right between Sokka and himself.

“Mmm, whatcha making, hotman?” Aang asked as the aroma of tea leaves caressed his senses.

“Ginseng tea,” Zuko informed, as he began to fill each cup evenly. “It’s my Uncle’s favorite. No one can make tea like him, but hopefully I’ve learned a thing or two.”

A sudden idea popped into his head and he looked up in excitement.

“Would you like to hear Uncle’s favorite tea joke?” Everyone piped in with replies of encouragement, as he stood to serve them. “Okay - well, I can’t remember how it starts, but the punchline is, ‘leaf me alone, I’m bushed!’”

Silence filled the camp as everyone stared at him in mild disappointment. He realized belatedly that telling part of a joke left much to be desired.

“Well, it’s funnier when Uncle tells it.” He concluded.

Katara attempted to break the ice with a witty reply of her own, bringing on laughter at Zuko’s expense. However, Sokka still hadn’t bothered to engage with the rest of the group. He sat with a stick in hand, uncharacteristically silent and brooding as Zuko served everyone at the campfire.

Zuko crouched before him - ready with an awkward ice breaker on his tongue, but Sokka was already three steps ahead of him.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a second?”

A sinking feeling entered Zuko’s chest, as he followed the other to a more private area in the temple. He attempted to smother the dread in his heart with the determination to get his apology through, no matter how badly Sokka chewed him out. It was his fault, in the first place, for overanalyzing the other’s intentions.

However, the longer the silence dragged on between them, the more anxious Zuko became. If he didn’t start talking soon, all confidence would be lost to fear.

When they passed Appa, Zuko finally prompted, “So what’s up?”

“If someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?”

That hadn’t been a topic Zuko expected to come up at all. What was the other getting at? He voiced such concerns.

He observed Sokka’s body language, noticing the nonchalant slant of his hips and head. “When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken. I just wanna know where they might be.”

Zuko hung his head and closed his eyes. “I can’t tell you.”

“What, why not?”

“Trust me...Knowing would just make you feel worse.” He knew being a spy from the Fire Nation would always mean being the bearer of bad news, but this was becoming too much. How could he tell the other that his comrades were likely doomed to life imprisonment within a boiling lake with no way of escape?

A hand halted him by the shoulder. “It’s my dad; he was captured, too. I need to know what I put him through.”

...That bit of information did change things. Although the knowledge would likely bring the other warrior distress, it was probably a better outcome than what he was imagining. Zuko can attest that learning his mother was still alive, somewhere out there was certainly more comforting than the alternative. Who was he to keep such vital information from Sokka about his own father? He owed him that much, at least.

“It’s not good, Sokka.”

“Please..”

Zuko inwardly cringed at the other’s plea, feeling guilt wash over him in waves. _You don’t have to beg..._

Sokka listened intently as Zuko explained the purpose behind the Boiling Rock and where it was located. He heard the warning in Zuko’s voice as he gave a recount of the prison’s track record, however Sokka’s mind was already formulating a strategy to infiltrate the prison and break out his father. If the prison was as close as Zuko implied, there was no way he’d just leave his dad there to rot. According to Zuko, the prison is impenetrable. If thy learned anything from the events of Ba Sing Se, it was that anything was possible.

With that thought in mind, Sokka excused himself from the conversation before the other could become more suspicious. “Thanks, Zuko. I feel better already just knowing.”

Zuko worried his lip between his teeth, not knowing how to feel about the previous conversation. He probably should have felt at ease after receiving the other’s gratitude, however he hadn’t really done anything to deserve it. He’d still yet to apologize for the other day and that half-assed pat on the shoulder was stiffer than the imaginary stick up his father’s ass.

When they returned to camp, Zuko noticed the immediate change in Sokka’s demeanor. His appetite had returned two-fold and he was laughing along with whatever anecdote Toph had just shared with the group. It was almost as if they had never had a tiff in the first place.

With every chuckle and joke that left the other’s mouth, Zuko’s ire only continued to grow. It hadn’t gone unnoticed when Sokka disappeared with his knapsack in hand - probably to scour the maps for a specific location. And Zuko was truly convinced of Sokka’s intentions, when he decided to retire to bed early for the night. If he had any inclination that he was overreacting, the disappointed hissing from the youngest campers confirmed the strange behavior of the Water Tribe teen. Anytime scary stories were being told over the fire, Sokka was the first one to mock someone for “chickening out.” Sokka ignored their protests, blaming his exhaustion on the comfort food courtesy of Katara.

Zuko went to bed feeling cheap and used. He was so unnerved by the other’s sheer stupidity to actually consider such a suicide mission that he couldn’t even get a full night’s rest. The longer he laid awake on his cot, the more his thoughts pried at his nerves. Every outcome he could imagine becoming worse than the last. Was this how his uncle felt every time he did something equally as ludicrous?

Refusing to run with that train of thought, Zuko maneuvered to sit before his makeshift altar - giving up on any effort to return to his slumber. If he was going to be of any help to Sokka, he’d need a clear head and lots of temperance. Traits recently acquired after meeting with Ran and Shaw at the Sun Warrior’s Temple. The dragons had revealed to him his greatest virtue, encouraging him to embrace the power entrusted to him.

Tranquility seeped into his bones as he relived the experience of that mystical event - his energy flowing freely through every chakra point. The kindling fire in his soul had exploded like the inferno of a phoenix, as he was swallowed up in the dragons’ blaze. Agni had acknowledged the purity of their flames and unlocked something unexpectedly feral within Zuko. He didn’t exactly understand why Agni decided to conjoin itself with his mortal being, but he was not going to let the graciousness of the sun god go to waste.

If the source of his bending found him worthy of Agni’s flame, then he would swallow all his 0f his pride - all the self-pitying bitterness that had filled his heart - and do what was right by the order of the spirits. Sokka was a trusted friend of the Avatar’s, and Zuko had inherent intel on the Fire Nation. If Sokka believed he could succeed alone, then there would be an even higher chance with his help.

Zuko let out an even breath, as his consciousness returned, once again, to the natural world. He glanced outside the far window and thought about the possibility of Sokka rising earlier than himself. It was unlikely, but he didn’t want to take any chances. Rolling up the thin blanket on his cot, Zuko prepared to spend the night with a giant bison.


	6. Getting to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did update within 2 days. You're not dreaming. My heart has been feeling a lot and my fingers have just been typing. Sorry that this turned into a slow-burn, but I really want to capture all the nuances of their relationship. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Sokka jolted out of his sleep with a start. Was that light coming over the horizon? Did he oversleep? A glance to his left let him know that he at least beat Aang awake. And if Aang was asleep, then that meant Zuko hadn’t made an appearance yet. As long as he got out of there before the firebender made his way to the common area, he’s be home free. It’s not like they could stop him without Appa. Plan: Rescue Dad was off to a successful start!

He tip-toed past the sleeping bodies of his friends, almost tripping over Momo. _Dang lemur,_ he cursed. _That was a close one._ Appa peeked at the approach of a new presence, as he neared the flying bison. Luckily the creature was a gentle giant and didn’t put up too much of a fuss as Sokka climbed his furry coat.

He was almost home-free. All he had to do was guide Appa off the ledge and hope the bison’s stomps didn’t wake Toph.

“Going somewhere?”

Sokka screamed and fell eight feet onto his back. Luckily, he was wearing his knapsack, so the fall was cushioned. His tailbone, however, absorbed a lot of the impact.

Attempting to rub the soreness out of his back, he argued, “Fine, you caught me - I’m gonna rescue my dad, you happy now?”

“I’m never happy.” The stern expression on Zuko’s face didn’t budge and Sokka felt a curl of shame in his gut.

“Look, the invasion plan was my idea, it was my decision to stay when things were going wrong. It was my mistake and it’s my job to fix it. I have to regain my honor. You can’t stop me, Zuko.”

That seemed to strike a cord within the older teen and the tension in his shoulders finally released. “Believe me, I get it.

“No! I’m doing this alone.”

“How, on Appa? Last time I checked, prison’s don’t have bison daycares.”

Sokka’s composure crumbled, as he realized how flawed his plan was. “Oh, yeah.”

Seeing the fight leave the other’s body made the kegs in Zuko’s brain churn faster. Cursing his bleeding heart, Zuko reminded his accomplice of his stolen war balloon buried deep in the forest. Sokka’s face lit up with a smile - a real one. The first Zuko had seen in 4 days. The sight made Zuko reply with just as much fondness, as they snuck away to his previous camp.

Sokka followed in mild surprise, wondering what brought on this change of mind. He was sure the other was going to tie him up to a pillar and alert the others of his folly. There was still a small chance the other was still angry at him for his misstep the other day, so Sokka wouldn’t make that mistake again. He knew the other wanted to earn their trust, but even he knew this was a dumb idea. The only reason he was putting everything on the line was because of the immense guilt of it all.

_How much more guilty will I be if Zuko never returns and Aang loses a firebending teacher?_

Things were already taking a turn for the worse, but he couldn’t back out now. When Zuko set his sights on something, it was hard to switch his focus. Sokka learned that from first-hand experience.

_It’ll be alright,_ he rationalized. _Worse comes to worse, Aang can be trained by those Sun Warriors._ He cringed at his own selfish thoughts and banished them immediately. It was probably best not to think about if they made it back or not. The main objective was: locating his father.

He helped Zuko remove the undergrowth, which had covered the vast majority of the basket. Dust and pollen flew through the air, as they chucked the shrubbery carelessly to the side. Sokka was checking out the design and mechanism of the ship’s components, when he heard Zuko finally speak up.

“Oh, hey little guy. Sorry, but I’m gonna be taking my war balloon on another trip, so you might want to find a new hangout spot.”

When Sokka peeped over the side of the war balloon, he found Zuko crouched at eye-level with a badger-frog. The creature croaked once before hopping away, as if it understood what Zuko had just said.

“So do you make friends with every animal you meet, or is that just another side-effect from the dragon dance thingy?”

Zuko rolled his eyes and waved off the other’s sarcasm. “He was the first one to hear me out when I first arrived here, so yeah, I guess you could call him a friend.”

Sokka could see how that made a bit of sense, so he shrugged it off, before starting to cut through some of the anchors in the ground. Zuko eyed the scabbard on his back and the familiar weapon in his hand.

“You take really good care of your weaponry. Didn’t you hit me in the head with that thing the day we first met?” Zuko asked, conversationally.

Sokka held up his boomerang and smirked proudly. “Aw, boomerang? He’s the best weapon a guy could ask for. Comes in handy when you need him and always comes back.”

Zuko smirked at the little pun and began to stoke a fire into the burners. Once in the air, the journey became a silent one - their small talk notwithstanding the time elapsed between them. Sokka noticed how Zuko fiddled with his hands every so often, unsure if the other would be playing with a ball of fire if he was not being watched.

The sky faded into a haze of baby blue, as the sun soared into the sky alongside their balloon. Even though they were heading into a warmer climate than what they’d left back at the Western Air Temple, the altitude served them well with its misty clouds and a cool wind.

Sokka stared out into the abyss, not knowing how much longer he could stand the silence. 

“Pretty clouds,” he stated, lamely.

Luckily Zuko was in the mood to humor him. “Yeah, fluffy.”

Zuko couldn’t tell if it was awkward because Sokka had just remembered he should be mad at him or because they honestly had nothing else in common, aside from fighting. He’d take a lecture in auras from Ty Lee over this current tension. It was becoming hard to ignore the tingling in his skin, as Sokka inspected his entire frame with an intense gaze.

When the other started whistling an annoying tune, Zuko finally snapped.

“What?!”

Sokka’s heart leapt in his chest and he fought down a flush of embarrassment. “What, uh, I didn’t say anything.”

Apparently, Zuko was tired of the silence as well, so Sokka decided to start up another conversation. “You know, a friend of mine designed these war balloons.”

“No kidding.”

Sokka couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not, but he kept talking. “Yup, a balloon, but for war.”

_Ahh this is going nowhere,_ he sighed.

Zuko caught onto the topic easily, however and turned to stoke the fire some more. “If there’s one thing my dad is good at, it’s war.”

“Yeah~ it seems to run in the family.”

“Hey, not everyone in my family is like that-”

“I know, I know, you’ve changed.” Sokka said trying to avoid another spat.

Zuko, however, wasn’t appeased at all and fell into a somber mood. “I meant my uncle. He was more of a father to me...and I really let him down.”

Sokka felt a pang in his chest as he looked on the downtrodden teen. He recognized the emotion that flooded Zuko’s eyes: shame, uselessness, loneliness. In all their bitterness and hunger for retribution, the gang lost perspective of the significance of Zuko’s decision. There was truly nowhere left for him to return to. For all he knew, they were all he had left now.

“I think your uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us, that’s hard.”

A net of pain wrapped around his heart at the thought of his father. “It wasn’t that hard.”

Sokka was a bit surprised at the response and asked, “Really? You didn’t leave behind anyone you cared about?”

“Well, I did have a girlfriend. Mai..”

“That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?” Sokka had to hold in a chuckle as he thought of those two together. Gloomy and moody - that must’ve been a sight. The dreamy expression on Zuko’s face, however, told a story of good times shared.

“Yeah,” A sore memory quickly came to mind and he became pensive, once more. “Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I’m a traitor; I couldn’t drag her into it.”

Sokka felt the atmosphere shift into a mood he wished to avoid on most days. But, since Zuko was sharing tragic romances, he thought it was only fair to return the favor. “My first girlfriend turned into the moon.”

Zuko remembered the death of the moon spirit and the eerie events which occurred during the Siege of the North Pole. His uncle had told him of a brave young woman who sacrificed her life for that of the La. “That’s rough buddy.”

The firebender saw how depressed the topic made him, so he tried to make things better by bringing up his own shortcomings.

“Mai’s not the first person I’ve disappointed.” He squeezed into the space next to Sokka, forcing the other to crowd against one of the partitions. _Wow, he’s warm,_ Sokka thought. “I was actually involved with someone else, before her. Guess I’m just no good with relationships.”

Sokka raised an eyebrow. “You were able to get involved with two girls within two months of being home?”

“Wha- no! This was back in Ba Sing Se…”

“Ba Sing Se?!”

“Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?” Zuko was starting to become offended at the other’s shock.

“Not to say you’re not easy on the eyes or anything, but you were pretty high on the jerkbender scale back then.”

“Jerkb- ugh! Would you stop calling me that?!” He stood up after only being seated for a few seconds, taking the warmth with him. “My uncle and I had no idea you’d be in the city. We were actually doing a good job of laying low, until he made a stupid mistake with his damn tea and everything went to shit!”

_Woah,_ Sokka blanked on what to do. _That escalated quickly._

As the other crumpled into himself, Sokka hopped from his perch on the edge and gathered Zuko into his arms. “Hey, hey, wait, what’s going on? What?”

Zuko allowed himself to be guided into one of the seats and wiped away the stray tears that had broken past his defenses. “I met this guy…” Zuko was going to say his name, when another memory came to mind. The Duke had said he was a part of the Freedom Fighters; Sokka knew who Jet was. How would he react if he knew Zuko had sent his friend to an indefinite sentence to prison? One which was now under the watch of Fire Nation soldiers?

“You met this guy…” Sokka saw the spark of terror that crossed his face and didn’t know if he should press on or not.

“Yeah, um...He was a little cocky,” Zuko chuckled as he remembered the gleam of mischief in roughian’s gaze and that damned smirk that always made him hot under the collar. “And very much full of himself. But, he was noble and a very skilled swordsman. A bit temperamental, but I can’t really hold that against him.

“When we’d docked at the ferry port, he caught my uncle heating his own tea. I knew he’d seen it - he was staring straight at us! But the next time we met, he acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. I thought he trusted us enough to keep our secret, but that was only wishful thinking. When we showed no signs of slipping up again, he snapped and outed us to the Dai Li.”

Sokka’s eyebrows raised in disbelief, somewhat shocked that this all occurred while they resided in the same city.

“Luckily, my uncle had built a good rapport with our employer and the customers at the tea shop because they vouched for us, even though what he’d said was true. We’re firebenders.”

The guilt of that night swarmed in his gut, bringing with it a sensation of nausea. He realized he had never told anyone about his relationship with Jet - not even his uncle. This was Zuko’s first time speaking about him and it hurt. It left so many ugly stones unturned and made him wonder, yet again, how the spirits found him worthy of anything.

Sokka couldn’t say he understood what Zuko was going through. If he’d been in the other guy’s position, he knew for a fact that he would have informed the Dai Li of their whereabouts. If Toph hadn’t been so friendly with Iroh, he wouldn’t have trusted anything the old man had to say back in Ba Sing Se. It was too far-fetched to see Zuko content living a life working at a tea shop - he couldn’t blame the other for being suspicious.

But looking at Zuko now, and seeing how far he’d come to turn his life around - witnessing the substantial guilt that wracked his brain due to his own actions, Sokka couldn’t say he didn’t believe the prince was sincere. As much as Zuko’s actions in the catacombs had scorned his sister and caused an enormous heartbreak for the team, he found himself believing the other. If they hadn’t been notified, the Dai Li would not have never known about Zuko’s presence in the city. How much better would all of their lives have been if Zuko had just remained in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, serving tea?

_Another cruel thought, Sokka, damn!_ Apparently, Zuko must have read something of the like on his face because he closed in on himself completely and didn’t say another word. Sokka guessed there was nothing else left to say. He sure as hell wasn’t going into his own trauma with dating. Perhaps silence wasn’t so bad, afterall.

…..

“You think we can land somewhere for a bite to eat?”

Zuko’s face lit up with mock joy. “Oh yeah, let’s dock at the nearest port and turn ourselves in while we’re at it.”

Sokka gave him a withering glare for the unnecessary remark. “I was thinking more along the lines of parking it near the sea to do some fishing, but if you’d rather blow our cover, sure I’m down!”

For some reason, their heart to heart had turned into half a day of snark and Sokka was about done with the attitude. He swore Zuko was moodier than his sister - and she could literally bend her tears! It was making him regret ever letting the firebender talk him into coming.

Sokka leaned over the side of the balloon to gauge the safety of the current area they’d found themselves in. Zuko knew he was being difficult and needed to reign in his own angst, before he could ruin whatever had started to mend between them. He began absorbing some of the heat from the fire to lower their transportation to sea level.

Sokka felt the shift in the air, as they began to descend and he spun around to give the other an incredulous look. “Zuko! What are you doing?”

Zuko froze in place, eyes widened with innocence. “You said you wanted to go fishing.”

“Yeah! But I didn’t mean right this second. What if there are enemy ships scouting the region?” He ran to the other side of the basket to scan the waters for the Fire Navy or merchant ships.

“We’re dozens of meters above sea level, I think we’d notice if any other ships were close by.” Sokka watched as the bender’s hips switched with the shift of his weight and followed the stream of fire as it danced between Zuko’s palms and over the ledge into the water below. Sokka looked up from the steam sizzling due to the extinguished flames and into the smirking face of Zuko. He had a hip cocked against the side of the balloon and had crossed his arms across his chest. “At least, I’d expect as much from a warrior of the Southern Water Tribe.”

If he hadn’t witnessed it for himself, Sokka would have thought the other was waterbending. The fluidity and grace used to execute the movements left Sokka speechless. Not to mention how smooth he’d been with the delivery. A shiver went down his spine at the sultry tone in Zuko’s voice. He couldn’t recall if there was ever a time when the prince properly acknowledged his status and heritage within the village. Why did it sound so divine dripping from those lips?

_And that stare,_ another chill racked through his body. _Wait, he’s liked guys in the past. Is Zuko coming onto me?_

Feeling a bit awkward at the other’s lack of response, Zuko coughed before kneeling down to gather the fishing net. “We’re probably another two hours from the prison, so it’s actually good that we’re stopping to eat something filling. Not sure what prison food is like.”

Commanding his hormones into submission, Sokka jumped onto the change in topic. “Yeah, I’m not too curious myself. You know, in all our journeying around the world, I’ve never been to prison.”

Zuko chuckled at the other’s random fact. “Congratulations, you get to finally cross this off your list.”

A bark of a laugh slipped out of Sokka’s mouth. “Ahaha! What is that - 2 jokes in one minute? Who are you and what have you done with Zuko?”

“Ha ha, just help me get this net into the water.”

After a good hour, they’d caught a school of mackerel-herring, with a mixture of sardines and shrimp. There was no telling when they’d run into traffic, so they decided to take flight no later than an hour later. It was actually fortunate that the sun was setting, soon. The mask of night gave them the advantage for stealth.

“Only a few more hours, before your plan gets put into action.” Zuko said around a roll of fish wrapped in dried seaweed. “You ready?”

Sokka smiled around his own mouthful of sushi. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Zuko chuckled at the other’s squirrel-monk cheeks, a piece of chewed up fish shooting out of his mouth. Sokka squawked, practically bending his torso in half trying to dodge the offending object, causing Zuko to laugh even harder.

They hadn’t apologized like they’d wanted to, but something even better had transpired between them. A comradery had taken root some days ago. Different from his connection with Aang. With the Avatar, there was an understanding that they were somehow two halves of the same whole. Anything Aang experienced, Zuko could relate and vice versa. It was almost scary how well they complemented each other - both emotionally and in battle.

The feeling that blossomed in his chest when he was with Sokka was something completely different and not at all unpleasant. The giddiness and comfort that overcame him at just being on affable terms with Sokka wasn’t normal - that type of affection couldn’t be ordinary. Jet had ignited a novel sensation, as well, but in more of a liberating sense. Mai was safe, a constant well of warmth that would never change - not even for him. With Sokka…

His eyes scanned over the other’s sun-kissed skin, shades of golden brown wrapping around his lean muscle in a sweet caress. He vaguely wondered if those arms would feel as solid as the muscles Jet deceitfully hid beneath lightweight armor. They were similar in complexion, but that was where the similarities ended. Jet had beautifully dense hair that felt like cotton against his fingers. Sokka’s hair was more fine and always freshly shaved on the sides. Zuko beat the other warrior by a few centimeters in height, though both teens were likely still growing.

The most prominent difference Zuko noted between Jet and Sokka were their eyes. Not just the fact that one pair shone malt brown and the other cerulean blue. Jet’s eyes promised adventure and a love that would devour him. If Zuko had allowed himself to fall so deeply, he had no doubt the Freedom Fighter would have totally enamoured him. Sokka gazed upon Zuko with a compassion the other couldn’t fathom and a teasing glint that made his cheeks flutter with heat.

The fire prince wasn’t used to being in amicable relationships, especially with his peers, so he wasn’t sure how to gauge these reactions to the other teen’s presence. Was he attracted to Sokka or was this simply another type of friendship - different from his relationship with Aang?

“Why don’t you get some rest,” Sokka suggested. “I have the directions you drew on the map and I’m pretty sure I’ll be able to identify the boiling lake when it comes into view. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep anymore, so at least one of us can rest up.”

Zuko stifled a yawn, as exhaustion suddenly hit him. No matter what his feelings meant, he vowed not to ruin this relationship - whatever it was. “Okay, Sokka. Wake me when we get close.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are mistakes, it's because I was too excited not to post this. Will edit, if needed.


	7. In Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pumped this baby out yesterday! I usually write chapters over a series of weeks, cutting in and out to read and re-read what I've written, just to add a paragraph here or a page there - when I can. The Boiling Rock episodes give me so much life that I was able to finish this all in one day. This is an accomplishment lol I hope everyone is enjoying their holidays and has a great New Year! See you in the next decade!

Their landing into the prison could have gone smoother than it did, but fortunately the guards hadn't noticed their presence. Zuko was a bit perturbed that their only way of escape was now destroyed, but he agreed that they couldn't focus on that right now. Currently, he and Sokka were simply creeping blindly around every corner, hoping the spirits gave them some kind of miracle. Not for the first time, Zuko wondered how he'd ever let Sokka convince him this was a good idea.

_Granted, I never thought this was a good idea,_ Zuko grumbled to himself. _So it's really my own fault for being such a-_

"Look!" Sokka whispered harshly. "A stock room."

Zuko glanced up and down the empty hall, nodding along to whatever epiphany Sokka just had. "Okay, let's go."

He practically shoved Sokka into the room, locking the door after themselves. They found some odd number of different weapons, armor, and underwear within the decent sized closet.

"You guys really don't believe in comfort, huh?" Sokka stated, poking at the sharp points of the armor's shoulder pads.

"Unless you'd rather be burned, I'd say no." Zuko retorted snappishly.

They hurriedly removed their clothes and replaced them with the guard uniforms. The boots were somewhat of a tight fit for Sokka, but he could deal for a few days. His wolf-tail had to be lowered some to fit beneath the helmet, but it was for a good cause.

"We should store our clothes and weapons in a safe place," Zuko warned. "Don't want them confiscating your space sword if we get caught."

"Not space sword!" Sokka hugged his space sword to his chest adoringly as he imagined that terrible fate. "You're right. How about the place we came in?"

It wasn't long before they were among the crowds attempting to blend in with the other prison guards. Sokka found his fingers brushing over the knuckles of his partner protectively, subconsciously assuring himself the guard next to him was still the fire prince. Zuko noticed this occurrence, obviously, but allowed it without question. No need to bring unnecessary attention to themselves anyhow.

A loud buzzer sounded throughout the entire prison, alerting the guards to some kind of disturbance. Zuko pulled Sokka aside, unsure if they should be heading toward trouble. Irritatingly, another guard caught sight of the slackers in the group and called them out on their duty.

"Guards, there's a scuffle in the yard! To your posts!"

Not having any choice, but to obey, the two of them fell in line with the other guards on duty. The cavalry spread into a large circle, surrounding two lone figures: one a hefty prison guard and the other a well-built prisoner with a murderous scowl marring his face.

Zuko watched with apt attention to the guard's body language that he was up to no good. It was apparent to him that this particular prisoner was victim to an insecure bender with an inferiority complex. His smirk reminded Zuko of the same infuriating grin that was often glued on the admiral's face. As much as that expression had gotten under his skin, it was a lot more pleasant to recall than the haunted look of abject terror that crossed his face before the admiral was scooped up by an eerily glowing hand.

Zuko shook away those thoughts to focus on the matter at hand. He saw Sokka flinch in his peripheral vision, when the guard struck forward with a fire whip. Just as he assumed, the prisoner in question - Chit Seng - was a fire bender. He easily countered the attack with a wall of fire, closing his form with a calming breath.

A victorious chuckle resounded from the prison guard's mouth. "As you know, Chit Seng, firebending is prohibited. You've just earned yourself some time in the cooler."

Two guards tackled the prisoner with unnecessary force, shoving his face into the ground degradingly. They pulled him to his feet, as he snarled in detest. Zuko had been on the receiving end of plenty arrests to know what he was likely thinking. He nudged Sokka from his nervous stupor and motioned him to follow him.

Before they could get anywhere, the egotistical guard aimed a finger in Sokka's face. "You! New recruit! Help me take this prisoner to the cooler."

Sokka gave a wobbly salute and spoke in a horribly fake voice. "Yes, sir!"

Zuko wanted to smack his forehead at the other's ridiculousness. It's not like any of them knew what he sounded like on a regular basis.

Sokka noticed the helpless look on Zuko's face and hurriedly whispered, "Search the place; we'll meet up later."

…...

So, Zuko departed from the courtyard and found himself amongst unfamiliar company, paying his helmet wasn't accidentally knocked off. Why couldn't these guard uniforms have a full face mask like the fire navy?

He had to surreptitiously fix his visor, as some of the guards were beginning to give him funny looks.

"Hey, new guy. I know it’s policy to have your helmet on at all times, but this is the mess hall. Relax a little." A well-intentioned colleague informed him.

Zuko's heart leapt into his throat as he panicked on what to say. "What if there’s an incident? If I’m not prepared, someone could strike me on the head."

The table erupted in loud guffaws and disbelieving ruckus from his surrounding squadron.

The woman across from him rested her elbow on the table with drink in hand. "C'mon don't be so uptight. We've got each other's backs here."

Digging deep for the few times he had to pull this card, Zuko spoke through a bitter taste in his mouth. "I actually have a bad scar that I'm self-conscious about."

It was the one lie he hated to even think about, let alone repeat for others to hear. He was never ashamed of how he appeared, nor did he regret his actions which led up to the scar - now more than ever. He was on the right and his scar was a noble symbol of all that he was. A fighter through and through, with rough edges and a smooth surface.

The pity that shone in the eyes of the others made him sick to his stomach, so he deliberately changed the subject.

"Do you mind if I asked you veterans a couple questions about the prison?" He could see relief flood through their bodies, the tension in their shoulders released and brows creasing in confusion rather than pity.

"No, you can’t date the female guards," a feminine voice piped in next to him.

“Trust me, you don’t want to." A guy across from her interjected. She threw her empty cup at his head in retaliation.

"No, that’s not it. The Boiling Rock; it holds the Fire Nation’s most dangerous criminals, right?" This particular topic seemed to cool the atmosphere a bit. "So what about war prisoners?”

The guards were very forthcoming with information about the stronghold and the layout of the whole prison. It was expected that certain prisoners were kept confidential, only a select few guards privy to the reason for their conviction. The appearance of war criminals had become so common in the past year or so, that it was no longer a top priority to keep track of who came across the gondolas. Fortunately, a guard at another table overheard their conversation and was able to provide them with the latest update.

“We haven’t gotten any war prisoners in over a month, and there definitely haven’t been any from the Water Tribe. Don’t tell anyone,” he lowered his voice to a conspiratorial tone. “But I’m beginning to wonder if the invasion of Capital City was as much of a failure as they say.”

A feeling of dread encapsulated itself around Zuko’s heart. No...He had to tell Sokka. They needed to get out of there. It would be just his luck that they put everything on the line for nought. There was no other explanation for this turn of events, except that they were royally screwed. The only reason Sokka even planned this trip was because Zuko told him his father would be here. _And now he isn’t!_

He wanted to throw up at the predicament they found themselves in, but he knew he had to explain everything to Sokka with a calm demeanor. Once they started panicking, there’d be no hope for escape. They had to work smart, and execute every move meticulously.

…..

Sokka stood on the balcony, where the watchmen could overlook the courtyard on their rounds. The prisoners were spending their leisure time mingling and working out in the open area below. He knew he should’ve been used to the cruel displays of the Fire Nation, but to do such a thing to their own, it sent a shiver down Sokka’s spine.

The sight of the firebender curled up in the cooler, all vulnerable and unable to use his bending brought back memories of Hama’s stories of her treatment in a Fire Nation prison. The measures they took to torture anyone who opposed them was almost inhumane. _The earth kingdom was no less scary._ He recalled the mysterious disappearance and reappearance of ‘Ju Dee.’ That city was corrupt from the top all the way down.

It made him ponder if all huge empires were corrupt in one way or another. Before he could continue down that controversial war path, a threat cleared next to him.

"Hey there, fellow guard. How goes it?"

That raspy voice and awkward way of speaking could only belong to one person… “Zuko?” Sokka asked, forgetting their cover.

“Shh! Yeah, it’s me.” He confirmed. “Listen, I’ve asked around the mess hall. There are no Water Tribe prisoners. I’m afraid your father’s not here.”

Sokka’s heart plummeted to the floor at the news. “What? Are you sure - did you double check?”

“Yeah...I’m sure.” The look of disbelief on Sokka’s face made Zuko feel even worse about the news. He didn’t know what else to say.

Sokka was hoping Zuko had been taking a dramatic pause - that he’d gotten a little more intel on the matter. But all the other had to offer were his sympathies; a grim expression on his face. Sokka groaned in frustration, feeling foolish and small. He’d risked everything to come out there, even dragging Zuko into the fire, without a plan or any assurance that the person he was looking for was even there! _All for my own stupid pride,_ Sokka wallowed pathetically. _How could I be so selfish?_

Zuko hated to see the other teen beat himself up over this, especially when all they had were each other to lean on. He wanted to break down and cry, as well, but knew they couldn’t just give up here. No matter if they found his father or not, the two would have to get off this rock somehow. Zuko tried to keep that goal in mind and scoured his brain for inspirational words to offer his comrade in his time of need.

The clouds in the sky were especially fluffy that day, allowing beams of light to slice through their formations in regality. _What would Uncle say?_

“Sometimes clouds have two sides - a dark and light - and a silver lining in between. It’s like a silver sandwich!” When Sokka appeared at his side, he was emboldened to finish his train of thought. “So when life seems hard, just take a bite out of the silver sandwich.”

“Maybe we haven’t failed after all!” Sokka exclaimed.

Zuko jumped at the other’s enthusiastic tone. “That’s the spirit! I can’t believe that worked; I didn’t even know what I was saying.”

“No, what you said made no sense at all, but look!” He pointed into the courtyard, his torso hanging dangerously far over the railing. “It’s Suki!”

Not fully recognizing the name, Zuko followed the direction of Sokka’s pointer finger to a girl sitting amidst the prisoners, wearing a faded red frock and looking every bit like she didn’t want to be messed with. Zuko didn’t understand why the presence of this girl was something to rejoice over - they were still stuck! The bell sounded for the end of their recess period and a low grumble presided over the hoard of prisoners as they returned back to their mundane lives within the walls of the prison.

Sokka was so enamoured by the sight of an old flame that he didn’t catch on to Zuko’s tert attitude. He ran off in search of the Kyoshi Warrior, leaving Zuko to follow him in confusion. A tight feeling swelled up in Zuko’s chest as Sokka’s mood had totally shifted for the better at just the sight of the other woman. What was she even doing there?

Sokka kept an eye on the woman as they maneuvered through the corridor after corridor. Zuko had fallen behind, as the guards on duty all filed in to monitor their assigned units. He squeezed past a bigger guy, apologizing as he caught up with the other teen. Sokka craned his neck so he could follow Suki with his eyes, his vantage point on the second floor limiting him from seeing everything. His eyes darted back and forth when she disappeared behind a pillar, trying to decide which cell she’d entered.

“Sokka, what are you doing?” Zuko gritted out between his teeth.

Sokka ignored the other as he made sure to memorize the location of Suki’s prison cell. Once the image was ingrained into his head, Sokka released an irritated huff and whipped his head around to address Zuko.

“What?”

Zuko was a bit affronted by the annoyed pitch in Sokka’s voice. “I said,” He grabbed the other’s elbow and dragged him to a secluded corner. “What are you doing?”

“Look, I came to this prison to break someone out and if it’s not my dad, then it might as well be somebody else.”

“And this Suki, what’s she doing here?” Zuko asked, still not sure where she fit in the great scheme of things.

A thunderous shadow fell over his face, as he averted his eyes from Zuko’s gaze. “Your sister.”

“Azula?” Now Zuko was truly confused. How had this girl gotten herself on Azula’s radar?

“Yeah, it’s a long story, but first I need to ask for a favor.”

…..

Half an hour later, the two of them escaped the supervision of their superiors and found their way back to the common room. Sokka was carefully counting the doors on their way down the hall, a jittery mix of nervousness and delight fluttering in his stomach. Zuko was sure this was a bad idea, but Sokka’s mind was made up. He was going to meet this girl, even if it meant blowing their cover.

Sokka knocked twice on the cell door, before letting himself inside. Suki sat up in her cot, back tight with tension.

“What is it? Did I do something wrong?” She asked.

“You mean you don’t recognize me?”

“You people all look the same to me.”

Sokka found it hilarious that the shoe was now on the other foot. He recalled her taunting jeers back at the Serpent’s Pass. “Oh? Then maybe you’ll recognize this.”

He leaned forward with his lips puckered, making obnoxious kissy noises with his mouth, before he was flying backwards into the door.

Zuko felt the jarring sound of a body hitting the door more than he heard the resounding bang throughout the corridor. The sound was louder than they’d probably like, considering they wanted to attract as little attention to themselves as possible. A gleeful squeal bled through the door, before the room went silent and Zuko was left with his imagination. He could only assume they were getting intimate with one another - as couples are wont to do. It rubbed him the wrong way that the two lovebirds were having their way with each other, while he stood in the line of fire. _Can’t they enjoy each other’s company later?_ He thought, bitterly.

Sokka ended the kiss as he remembered why he was there and how little time they actually had, at the moment. Their lips smacked deliciously, as they parted from one another, both of them gulping in breaths of air from their eager makeout session. His chest lit up with warmth as her large brown eyes stared back at him in adoration.

“The other Kyoshi Warriors, where are they?” Sokka wondered.

Some of the light washed out of her eyes. “No, I-I don’t know. They locked me in here because I’m the leader.”

“Well, you won’t be here for long. I’m busting you out.”

Zuko tapped on the door as he heard a guard approaching from down the hall. He felt sweat run down the side of his face, the longer Sokka took inside the cell. He didn’t know what to do. He could probably hide, but if Sokka was found in that cell the repercussions could be far worse than his identity being found out.

A female guard approached him and stopped before the door. “Excuse me, I need to get inside that cell.”

“No, you can’t go in there!” Zuko panicked. “The lights are out. The prisoner could sneak up on you.”

“Step aside fool.”

The guard went to shove Zuko out of the way, but the prince was faster and parried her attack, by using his weight to throw her off balance. Thankfully, he was stronger than her and could hold her off without having to harm her. This seemed to be the same woman who helped him out in the mess hall earlier.

Sokka snuck out of Suki’s cell, attempting to scoot along the wall and out of sight. The female guard spotted his figure in the corner of her eye and called out to him.

“Hey, guard! Help!” She strained through clenched teeth. “I think he’s an imposter. Arrest him!”

Not seeing any other option, Sokka lunged at Zuko, painfully slamming him into the metal grates on the floor. The fire prince’s helmet flew off, exposing his face and scar to the female guard. She gasped harshly and rushed to apprehend the rogue firebender with Sokka.

“We’ve gotta inform the warden about this.” She rambled off, not believing her eyes.

“Yes, ma’am.” Sokka affirmed. He leant into Zuko’s ear and tried to reassure him, “Don’t worry, I’ll figure it out.”

…..

Zuko groaned in consternation, running fidgety fingers through his hair. He sat in his cell wondering when it all went to hell. Of course, the warden had to be Mai’s uncle - what more could life throw at him?! He sighed, not wanting to think about that particular answer. He knew that it positively could get worse and would become much more worse if he didn’t find a way out of here.

A heavy thud against the metal post of his cell called for his attention, a prison guard standing in the doorway. “Hey, you! Get down to the common area and get to work. Prisoners are prohibited from lounging in their cells during working hours.”

Zuko dragged his feet across the floor, as he exited his cell and eyed the guard warily. He wasn’t sure which of them knew his true identity and how devoted they were to the Fire Lord’s vision. His whole existence now went against everything that his father stood for and, if anyone wished to get in the Fire Lord’s good graces, they’d be sure to make Zuko’s life a living hell.

He scanned over the faces of his fellow prisoners and tried to gauge who to steer clear of and who would probably be more open to conversation. Depending on how ‘generous’ the warden planned to be with the confidentiality of his identity, Zuko could only hope these criminals weren’t as gung-ho about their nation as the brown-nosing guards of the facility. Then again, half the prisoners here had no idea of his recent exploits. For all they knew, he was the crown prince - cut off from the capital due to his own pride.

His best bet would be to find Suki and hope that Sokka caught up with them soon. A hulking bicep wrapped around Zuko’s neck and pulled him flush with a solid form at his right side.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were the spitting image of Ozai.” Hot breaths skid over the cuff of Zuko’s ear, as his whole body became cold with trepidation. “Never thought I’d run into this youthful face, again. Not after what happened at the academy.”

Zuko stood frozen, unsure if he should attract more attention to himself. It was obvious this person knew who he was and, as he cut his eye to catch a peek at the other, he realized just how huge this man was in comparison to himself. He had no idea where this man knew him from, but it couldn’t be anything good. He’d never been enrolled in the Fire Nation academy - his father too embarrassed to give other noblemen the pleasure of knowing their children were possibly more advanced than the offspring born of the line of Sozin. The hungry glint in the prisoner’s eye disturbed Zuko to the point that he felt he needed to get away.

His eyes darted around for some kind of lifeline, until his gaze locked with large brown eyes. They shined with recognition and narrowed almost immediately, Suki’s initial reaction to be on guard around him. She then roved her eyes over the scene before her and noticed his rigid stature, hopefully reading the discomfort in his pleading eyes.

“Hey,” She called, lugging over an extra mop within her bucket of murky water. “The senior officer wanted us to mop these floors till he could see his face in them. You trying to leave me with all the work, slacker?”

The arm around his neck loosened, and Zuko shrugged out of the brute’s strong grip. “Yeah, I was just looking for you. You ready to start?”

Suki tossed him a mop and flashed the forgotten prisoner a cheeky smile. “Sorry, big guy, maybe you can catch up later.”

Zuko continued to walk, going up a flight of stairs and keeping an eye out to ensure that weirdo wasn’t stalking him. Suki was becoming increasingly intolerant, already peeved that she had to come to the aid of the guy who terrorized her village.

Reaching out in frustration, Suki asked, “Where are we going?”

Zuko spun around, just stopping himself from swatting at her hands. He tried to calm his breathing, so he wouldn’t take his anger out on the woman before him. “I don’t know, I just needed to get away from that guy.”

“Do you know him?”

Zuko frowned as he tried to recall if he’d ever seen the man before. “No, not that I know of.”

Suki scoffed, “That’s saying a lot.”

“What?”

She rolled her eyes and dunked her mop into the large bucket, splashing water onto the floor surrounding the pale. “Nothing.”

Zuko picked up on the unprovoked hostility she seemingly had toward him. “I take it you know who I am.”

Suki mumbled something which sounded like an ‘of course’ beneath her breath and swabbed the floor in earnest. “Yes, I know who you are. I’m just trying to figure out why you’re here,” She looked him up and down pointedly. “In prison clothes.”

Zuko sighed and wet his own mop to start working. “You probably won’t believe me, but I came here with Sokka.”

She paused to squint up at him with great disdain, her voice dangerously low. “Are you messing with me?”

Not feeling up to anymore of people’s skepticism, Zuko simply continued mopping and replied, “No, I’m dead serious.”

When she didn’t return to her task, Zuko stopped what he was doing to look her in the eye. She was sizing him up, trying to determine if she should believe him or not. Zuko didn’t know what she was being so paranoid about. All she had to do was ask Sokka; the other was pretty much wrapped around her delicate finger. _Maybe that’s what it is,_ Zuko thought. _She thinks I’m using him._

“I was the guard outside your cell that time Sokka came to see you.” Zuko explained to her. “I was found out and thrown down here with the rest of you. Sokka is safe in the ranks.”

Her stare didn’t waver, as her knuckles turned white around the handle of the mop.

“We plan to meet up later and he wants you to come with us. No funny business.”

Suki bit her lip in thought, weighing the pros and cons of putting her trust in Zuko. He was a destructive, temperamental firebender and had spent the better part of the year chasing after the only hope in this world. Now he wanted her to believe he was working alongside his greatest enemy and was helping to bust a war prisoner out of the brig. If she had anything to say about it, she’d say his story was far-fetched. But nothing else would explain why the crowned prince was in prison garb taking orders from officers far below his rank. It just didn’t add up.

“I’m going to believe you just this once,” She stated. “But if it turns out you’re lying, I’m gonna make you wish you hadn’t.”

Having a brief moment of déjà vu, Zuko flattened his lips into a straight line and gave her a firm nod. “Great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the mysterious creeper all over Zuko was? Can any of you guess? I have a particular headcanon of who he is, but didn't think it important enough to make a big deal out of it. Maybe in a one-shot someday.


	8. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a minor set-back in my personal life and now all I feel like writing is hurt/comfort or tragedies. I finished up this chapter only because it was ridiculous how close I was to being done with it. Boiling Rock shenanigans continue and Zukka moves along sluggishly :P

Things couldn’t get any worse. His dad wasn’t there, Zuko was captured, and they still hadn’t thought of a way out of this hellhole. Sokka was currently scouting the perimeter. He’d been on watchtower duty till supper and was still drawing a blank. If he’d heard correctly, the prisoners were to be released for evening duty pretty soon. He’d need to make his way back to the common area to search for Suki and Zuko.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Sokka tilted his head back and gazed at the watchtower at his flank. He continued walking, until it disappeared from view, the shadow of the wall creating an overcast. Sokka stopped walking and continued to stare with his neck craned backwards. He blinked in the direction of the watchtower, before glancing ahead to gauge the distance of the next post. He took a couple steps forward and still couldn’t spot the next watchtower. Sokka continued walking until the post came into view, then re-tracked his steps a few times to ensure he was as out of sight as his current position entailed. 

Figuring this to be a sign, if any, Sokka crouched down to begin brainstorming. In this area there was boiling water, a blindspot, and a wall. _The blindspot is key, though,_ he thought, biting his thumbnail. Sokka removed his helmet to wipe the sweat from his brow; it was unbearably hot near the broiling lake. If not for that fact, he figured they could simply paddle across.

A cool breeze hit the back of his neck, causing him to flinch and glance up in curiosity. Dozens of cylinders protruded from the wall with even spacing between each of them. A foggy mist was being emitted from the bottoms of the capsules, insinuating a significant difference in temperature between the outside and inside of the fortress. _The coolers, _he supposed. _If those are cold enough to create a breeze that cool, then maybe…_

His eyes rolled back to the lake, noticing something else about the boiling water. There was a current. Fumbling around for the napkin he’d stashed away earlier, Sokka silently cheered at his own resourcefulness and quickly folded the thin parchment into a tiny canoe. A hopeful grin broke across his face, as joy flooded his being for the first time since he landed in this nightmare of a place.

“That’s it!”

…..

Sokka scurried through the corridors, trying his best not run, in search of his two comrades. He couldn’t contain his excitement - they actually had a way of escape! If they were going to do it, though, they needed to make sure it was executed correctly. He hopped down the staircase, barely avoiding a gaggle of prisoners playing snake-eyes on the landing - _Are they allowed to have those_ \- and slid by a shady trade being made in the corner. A few of the prisoners gave him suspicious glances, but figured it wasn’t worth the trouble to bother a guard on duty.

Just as he was descending to the ground floor of the building, a familiar mop of head caught his eye. He then noticed Suki right next to him, swabbing the floor fervently.

“Oh, good, you guys have met!” He stated cheerfully.

“Actually, we met a long time ago.” Suki corrected.

Zuko paused in his ministrations and looked at her in confusion. “We did?”

“Yeah,” she continued. “You kind of burned down my village.”

Zuko’s shoulders hunched up around his ears and he cringed at his own misgivings. “Oh, sorry about that.”

Sokka looks between them, briefly wondering if this team would work out, but quickly smothered the idea, as they hadn’t the time for heart-to-hearts. They moved into a secluded corner, crouching to give themselves a little more privacy.

“So listen, I think I have an escape plan. I checked out the coolers again, and the point of them is to keep firebenders contained, right?”

Zuko hated the idea of throwing anyone into an icebox, but forced himself to respond anyway. “Yeah…”

“So, they’re completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in.” Sokka’s back straightened a bit more, as he continued to unfold the genius of his plan. “Well, to keep the cold in, it also has to keep the heat out, right?”

“Just get to the point, Sokka.” Suki blurted out, exasperatedly.

“It’s a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water.” He finished.

Zuko and Suki exchanged worried glances, trying to figure out if their friend had finally gone off the deep end.

“The cooler as a boat?” Zuko asked slowly. “You sure?”

Sokka wanted to sigh in frustration. He knew the idea sounded crazy, but it was their best bet. If they were ever to get out of the best max security prison in the Fire Nation, they’d need a miraculous escape plan. And this was it! He just needed to explain it to them.

“I’m telling you, it’ll work. I walked around the perimeter. There’s a blindspot between two guard towers; it’s the perfect launching point. I already tested it out.” He swooped his arms in a downward motion to symbolize the direction of their future actions. “We’ll roll the cooler into the water and just flow with the current. It’ll take us straight across. As long as we don’t make a sound, no one will notice.” He clapped his hands together and leant forward with a smirk. “Then bing-bang-boom we’re home-free.”

Suki raised an eyebrow with intrigue. “But how are you going to get the cooler out?”

“Yeah,” a gruff voice from above interrupted them. “How are you going to get the cooler out?”

It was Chit-Seng - the rebellious prisoner from before.

“What?” Sokka was caught off-guard. “We didn’t - we didn’t say that!”

“Yeah, you heard wrong.” Zuko added with some bite to his tone.

Chit-Seng wasn’t the least bit intimidated and wouldn’t let them evade the topic. “I heard you hatching an escape plan, and I want in.”

Sokka stuck an angry finger in the newcomer’s face. “Listen, the only thing we’re hatching here is...an egg?”

Suki hung her head in embarrassment and Zuko slapped his forehead in shame. _This is not the time for your stupid puns, Sokka,_ Zuko cursed.

Chit-Seng simply shrugged his shoulders and moved to stand. “Okay, well, I come with you or the warden hears about this egg, too.”

Zuko scowled at Sokka, as the other teen pouted up at the foil in their plan.

“I guess we have no choice,” Suki sighed.  
“Fine, you’re in.” Sokka grumbled. He pulled a wrench from his weapons harness and handed it to Zuko. “Now, first, we need someone to unbolt the cooler from the inside.”

Chit-Seng released a hissing sound from his mouth. “Oh, I can get you inside.”

Zuko grabbed onto the tool with a wary hand, holding Sokka’s gaze as the other gave him an apologetic look.

“You think you could last in there, until it’s time to lock and load?” Sokka asked, worriedly.

The open trust in Sokka’s gaze filled Zuko with a sense of warmth and pride that he hadn’t experienced in a long time. A small smile slid onto the other’s face, as he recognized that determined glint return to Zuko’s eyes.

Zuko tightened his hold on the wrench and pulled it from Sokka’s grasp. “I can do it. No problem.”

The group split up in different directions, agreeing that being in close proximity with one another could give way for suspicion. Suki and Sokka exited the premises to explore different floors of the building, leaving Zuko and Chit-Seng in the common area. Zuko continued mopping the floors, almost done with his task after a long day. Chit-Seng stood just behind him conversing with another prisoner he seemed to know pretty well.

He jerked forward, suddenly, when Zuko jabbed him in the side with the end of his mop. Being known for his explosive temper, Chit-Seng did what he did best: caused a scene.

“Hey! What are you, stupid?” He shouted, angrily. “Watch where you’re going!”

He noticed the crowd around them closing in on them and knew it was only a matter of time before the guards were alerted. Using only a little of his strength, Chit-Seng shoved Zuko so that he would stumble over his own feet. He was surprised to find the teenager wasn’t as scrawny as he appeared, feeling hard muscles tense beneath the flimsiness of the prison garb.

A sinister gleam entered into the other’s eyes, almost causing Chit-Seng put up better defenses, when Zuko retaliated with a shove of his own. “Hey, watch who you’re shoving!”

The seasoned prisoner had to withhold an amused smirk, as he wondered how good this kid actually was. _He did get thrown in this dump with the likes of us thieves, murderers, and scum,_ Chit-Seng remembered.

“I think you mean _whom_ I’m shoving.” He added, reciting Sokka’s terrible script verbatim.

Chit-Seng grappled with Zuko’s arms, raising a brow in challenge that the teen thought he could hold his own in brute strength against him. Zuko smirked with mirth, setting his feet in a wider stance so as to not give up any ground to his opponent. Chit-Seng finally gave in and smiled at the other, before shifting his weight to the side and hauling Zuko into the air.

The sea of prisoners parted, as the other seemed to glide through the air, landing on his feet with very little sound. He charged at Chit-Seng almost too quickly and the other just barely dodged his punch. The air in his lungs was forced out of him, as Chit-Seng shoved two palms into his core - throwing him onto his back. Seeing his opening, Chit-Seng held one arm across his chest and followed Zuko to the ground in an elbow drop. Zuko had seen this coming and used the momentum of his fall to swing his legs in a wide circle, twisting his body into a handstand to round off into a different spot.

Once his feet were firmly planted on the ground, he struck forward with a punch, releasing the fire that had been pent up inside him for more than a-days’ time. Chit-Seng was surprised at the quick maneuver and lost his balance trying to back away from the flames. One of the bystanders caught him before he could fall and he patted their hand in gratitude.

“No firebending!” A guard cuts through to finally break up the scuffle. “Into the cooler.”

Zuko realizes too late what was about to happen and was, once again, tackled to the ground with his hands behind his back. The guards yanked him up from the floor and shoved him into motion - the other prisoners watching in both interest and pleasure as he was marched to the coolers. He received a lot of jeers and hisses of disapproval, as the other prisoners took notice to this newcomer who thought he could take on Chit-Seng. Apparently, the guy was a big deal within the walls of the prison and they didn’t take kindly to new faces creeping in on their terf.

One of the guards released his arm, as he stepped aside to open the cooler. The draft from the interior sent a chill of anticipation through Zuko. He knew what he had to do in order to withstand the freezing temperature, but it didn’t mean he had to like it. The guards shoved him forcefully into the enclosed space, making him trip over the door sill and crash into the ice cold wall of the cooler. His legs folded beneath him and the door was shut before he could open his eyes again.

His whole body racked with shivers, as it attempted to acclimate to the sudden drop in temperature. Rubbing his hands against his sides, he curled in on himself and took deep breaths. The cold of the North Pole seeped into his memory, dragging its icy nails across the back of his neck, down his spine, and over his toes. His cheeks began to burn as he remembered the feel of those frosty currents whipping across his face.

The fire in his belly churned to life as he remembered swimming in those icebound waters. The cold enclosed around him the more his core drew from the heat in his extremities. _You’ve felt this way before, Zuko,_ he coached himself. _And you’ll blast your way through this like you did the last time._ Finally gathering enough fire in his core, he took another deep breath and savored the fiery burn of flames building in his throat. He exhaled through his nostrils, releasing steam around his face and ended the exhale through his mouth as the flames extinguished into tiny flickers of light.

His body hummed in appreciation at the surge of warmth that was expelled throughout and he almost moaned from relief. Blinking his eyes open, he felt around his hips for the harness Sokka had lent him and pulled out the wrench. _Now let’s see how close attention I paid to my ship’s engineer._

…..

After unscrewing the necessary bolts used to secure the cooler, Zuko sat curled in a ball to preserve as much body heat as he could. He heard footsteps approaching for the fourth time since he’d been shut in and prayed it was Sokka coming to let him out. The safety door unlocked, before the actual door to the cooler was slid open.

A hilariously familiar voice, three octaves deeper than the norm flittered to Zuko’s ears. “I can take you back to your cell if you’ve learned your lesson.”

“Yes, I have…” Zuko opened his arms to reveal the nuts and bolts collected in his shirt, releasing a final breath of fire. “Completely.”

As the last licks of flame curled around Zuko’s mouth, tendrils of electricity sent a shock down Sokka’s spine, working their way to the only part of his body that seemed to be paying attention. _Holy shit._ The shit-eating grin Zuko was sending his way did nothing to calm his libido, instead bringing unspeakable thoughts to mind, like what else could he do with that hot mouth of-

“Someone’s coming!” Zuko dropped everything to yank Sokka inside, shutting the door behind him.

He maneuvered around Sokka’s fallen form to peek through the crack he left in the door and observe what was going on. Two guards had come around the corner, speaking to each other in low tones Zuko couldn’t make out. He leant forward in an effort to better hear, straining his ears for some inkling of their conversation.

Sokka held his breath, as Zuko planted his foot right between his thighs and shifted himself to hover just above the blatant tent in Sokka’s pants. He was trying his hardest to ignore the sight of pale flesh peeping from below Zuko’s shirt, as it rode up higher and higher along his lower back. He prayed to Tui and La that Zuko didn’t lose his balance, lest he find out just how much his fellow comrade was affected by their current predicament. Hopefully the heat in his loins was only a result of his own hyper-awareness and not his actual body heat. Otherwise, he was sure Zuko would be able to feel such heat along his round ass.

Sokka took calming breaths and attempted to smother his anxiety to pay attention to what was happening outside. He scooted back into the icy walls of the cooler - the sting against his skin like an iceberg to a feverish body - before kneeling forward onto his knees. Surprisingly, the chill hadn’t shocked the rest of his body into submission. Angling his ear in the direction of the open door, Sokka found that he couldn’t hear much. So, he placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder to lean in closer, his fingers trembling where they clenched shut into the other’s shirt. Sokka cursed his own raging desires as he tried to ignore the unwarranted reactions of his body.

Of course, Zuko hadn’t noticed. Instead, he was intent on eavesdropping on the conversation between the two guards outside their door.

“...new arrivals coming in at dawn.” One of them said.

A female voice responded with a note of disinterest. “Anybody interesting?”

“Nah, just the usual.” Their voices raised in volume as they strolled past the doorway. “Some robbers, a couple traitors, some war prisoners.” Sokka and Zuko gasped in unison, not believing their ears. “Although, I did hear there might be a pirate...”

Sokka lost the end of their conversation as Zuko backed away from the door.

“War prisoners,” Zuko said. “It could be your father.”

“I know.” Sokka noted solemnly. It was like they’d been given a second chance.

“Well, what should we do?” Sokka scrunched his brows together in perplexion. “Are we going ahead with the plan or are we waiting another night?”

“I don’t know!” He was flabbergasted that Zuko was even giving him a choice. “Is it right to risk Suki’s freedom - all of our freedom - on the slim chance that my dad is going to show up?”

Zuko just stared at Sokka, no amount of doubt in his voice. “It’s your call, Sokka.”

Sokka studied the other, looking for any sign of apprehension or fear in his face. On the contrary, every aspect of Zuko’s demeanor exuded patience and understanding, as if he were A-okay with throwing it all out on the line again, for a whim. And, although, that should have been enough to help him make up his mind, it just didn’t sit well with Sokka, who swallowed past the lump forming in his throat.

“We move out tonight.” Sokka determined. “Suki and Chit-Seng should be waiting for us at the checkpoint. Breakfast is only hours away. We’ll need all the time we can get between the time we escape and when they eventually find out we’re gone.”

Zuko searched his eyes for a few more moments, before nodding his head in approval. “Let’s do this.”

They double-checked for any curious guards loitering around on their floor, before Sokka rapped out a funky beat against the wall of the cooler. Sokka stepped back with an arm stretched out, forcing Zuko to follow him as the cooler was lifted from its foundation. Seeing Chit-Seng and Suki somewhat struggle with the weight of the cooler, Zuko slipped through the space between it and the wall to help them turn the makeshift boat onto its side. Once braced against their backs, Sokka joined them in lugging the heavy metal down the slanted side of the fortress.

“Took you guys long enough,” Chit-Seng complained half-heartedly. “This here’s my girl and my best buddy. They’re coming too.”

Of course, Sokka thought, rolling his shoulder as the extra weight helped to push the cooler into the water. “Fine. Everyone in the cooler. Let’s go.”

He walked over to where he stashed his belongings, securing his sword along his back.

“Are you sure you wanna go?” It was Zuko’s voice that spoke to him. “You’re the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Redeem your honor. Rescuing your dad is your chance.”

“Your dad?” Suki asked, feeling as if she were missing something.

_Dammit Zuko, I’m trying to be reasonable here._ Instead Sokka replied, “If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn’t be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it’s just better to call it quits before you fail.”

Zuko felt a pang of misplaced hurt at the comment, but pressed on. “ No it’s not. Look Sokka, you’re going to fail a lot before things work out.”

Sokka cut his eyes at the other in disapproval. “That supposed to make me feel better?”

“Even though you’re probably going to fail over and over and over again…”

The brooding teen brushed past Zuko with a dead-panned expression. “Seriously, not helping.”

Zuko grabbed hold of Sokka’s shoulder, before he could escape their conversation. “You have to try every time. You can’t quit just because you’re afraid you might fail.”

Sokka finally looked Zuko in the eyes and remembered this wasn’t Zuko’s first hopeless situation. It probably wasn’t even his third. The fervor in his eyes wasn’t simply a byproduct of heritage; it was a cesspool for all the experiences he’s faced in his short lifetime. There lay a deeper story within those fiery pools of ember.

“Hey, if you two are done cuddling, can we get a move on?” Chit-Seng interjected.

Sokka broke their gaze and glanced back at the others, biting his lip. “No, I’m staying. You guys go.”

Suki placed a comforting hand on his arm. “I’m not leaving without you, Sokka.”

Zuko stepped into his space, almost uncomfortably close. “I’m staying, too.” He stated, more to Sokka than the group.

A loud snort sounded from the boat and Chit-Seng gave the boat a starting push. “Not me, I’m out. Let’s roll, baby.”

A dreadful feeling crept into Sokka’s chest as they watched their only way of escape float away with the current. Suki took his sword from around his body and held it up for him to place back into hiding. A reassuring smile rested on her face, sympathy all in her gaze. With a sigh, he resigned himself to their fate and returned with her and Zuko to the barracks. He used his key to sneak Suki back into her cell, giving her a quick peck before closing the door once more. How he hated that he was putting her in this position, yet again.

‘I’m not helpless, Sokka. I’m a warrior.’

A huff of amusement escaped his nose, as her words echoed in his head.

“Sokka,” He startled at Zuko’s voice, lifting his head from the cell door. When had he closed his eyes? “I’ve gotta get back to my cell.”

Zuko tilted his head in the direction of the stairs and Sokka nodded in agreement. Right, they had to hurry before Zuko got into any more trouble than he already was. Zuko had informed Sokka of the wardens’ relation to his ex. _Talk about horrible first impressions,_ his mind unhelpfully noted.

They clung to the walls as they turned each corner, wary of the waking guards as daybreak drew near. Suddenly, a warning bell rang throughout the prison and an alarmed shout echoed through the halls.

“Prisoners are trying to escape! Secure the perimeter!”

Zuko squeezed against Sokka’s back as guards burst from the break rooms to their supposed posts. Sokka reached back protectively and placed a steadying hand on the other’s thigh, laying low in hopes they weren’t discovered. When there appeared to be a lull in the guards’ shuffling, Sokka grasped Zuko’s wrist and dragged him along in the direction of his cell.

“We’ll meet up in the courtyard during the recess period after breakfast.” Sokka whispered, hurriedly opening Zuko’s cell and holding the door open for him. “Got it?”

Zuko nodded and slipped into his cell without another word. Sokka scanned the halls for any inconsistencies, then tucked his stolen keys back into his belt. He couldn’t help feeling like they’d made a huge mistake, but it was too late, now. _We’ll see if all this was worth it._


	9. Boiling Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. It seems like it's been forever. I've been trying to finish this chapter for over two weeks now and I finally cut it off at a good point (I think). The Boiling Rock ep. have A LOT going on lol
> 
> Life update, though; I got a new job!! It is exactly where I expected I'd be mid-last year, so my 5 year plan is going pretty smoothly! Hope all of my readers are having a great week and that my good vibes/blessings sprinkle onto your lives.

“You eat this slop like you’re used to it,” Suki nudged Zuko lightly with her shoulder, as she sat in the space next to him. “Don’t tell me this is everyday Fire Nation cuisine?”

Zuko ignored her as he scraped up what was left of the oatmeal in his bowl. “Can’t say I’ll ever get used to this. I’ve just learned to keep my strength up at all times.”

He thought back to his unfortunate run-in with Azula and the Avatar, during a time where he was - for all intents and purposes - half-dead. Fighting for his life while exhausted and malnourished, it’s a miracle he was even able to hold his own at the capacity he did. But because of his own handicap, his uncle paid the price. _That won’t happen again_, he thought. _I’ll make sure I’m always prepared for anything_.

“...Whoa, that’s a scary face.” She took a bite of the burnt toast on her tray. “I was only joking, you know.”

Zuko gave her a withering look and wiped his hands along his linen pants. “I know. Seems like you and Sokka share that in common.”

Suki raised a brow, not appreciating the accusatory tone of the other. Every word that left the fire prince’s mouth sounded like an insult. Even if it were more a matter-of-fact than an opinion. She rolled her eyes at his brooding nature and scoped out the cafeteria, instead. There was no sign of their “friends” from the previous night, letting her know they were being dealt with accordingly. _Or were dealt with_, she morbidly concluded.

Suki wasn’t a mastermind by any sense of the word, but she did gather that Sokka would have a hell of a time coming up with another escape plan. The guards would be on high alert, the coolers guarded heavily, and the whole prison on lockdown. She wondered how far the others had gotten before they were caught.

“Sokka wants to meet up with us after breakfast. I say we find him sooner than later.”

Suki looked back at the fire prince, noticing he was eyeing the remaining food on her plate. She frowned placed an arm protectively around her meal. “Are you trying to tell me to hurry up?”

That’s exactly what Zuko was saying, but he felt like he shouldn’t anger Sokka’s girlfriend. They would likely need her help in the next escape plan. He opted for withholding the exasperated sigh he wanted to release and turning away to prop his chin in his hand.

“No. Just thought you should know,” he replied.

Suki hummed knowingly and went back to eating her meal with leisure. Already jittery from being in the other’s presence, Zuko stood from his seat to head out for a breath of fresh air. The guilt of his past was starting to suffocate him, once more, and he needed to gather his thoughts somehow.

As prisoners were forbidden from firebending, Zuko had not participated in his daily ritual of connecting with his inner flame. He blamed his illness in Ba Sing Se partially on the disconnect that had occured between himself and the source, no matter how much his uncle believed otherwise. As irrational as the thought may be, separation from his inner flame was a fear much more real to him now than it was even a few months ago.

He just needed to remind himself of the dragon’s blessing. _I am worthy of the flame. I am the true heir. I will make everything right again. I have to…_

Zuko felt a figure looming over him from behind and braced himself against the railing he was using to support his weight. “Can I help you?” he inquired, stiffly.

“Just thought the prince shouldn’t be alone in a prison filled with banished criminals.”

Zuko turned around to place himself in a less vulnerable position, coming face-to-face with the creep from the previous day. A roguish smirk pulled at his chapped lips, as he effectively barred Zuko between his body and the railing.

“What do you want?” Zuko growled heatedly.

The guard leant in closer to his face, attempting to speak in his ear, but Zuko jerked back in disgust. “My cell’s not too far from your own. I saw you return with the guard early this morning.” Zuko’s eyes widened and he just prevented himself from cursing outright. “Whatever he’s making you do for him, I can do it even better. I’ve got a bit of pull in this prison and he’s fairly new. If you need me to get rid of him, just say the word.”

Zuko felt like he was going to be sick. Leave it to him to get recognized by a perverted creep; one who was significantly larger than him, at that.

Zuko pressed a single hand against the other’s chest, trying to create more space between them. “I think you’ve got the wrong idea. There’s nothing of the sort going on.”  
The mischievous gleam in the brute’s eye turned more devious at his adamant refusal. “So, what, you telling me you’re in cahoots with the guy?”

The prince realized it would probably be better for an outsider to believe he was having an affair with a guard, than to alert anyone else to their escape plan. “Fine, you caught me. What do you want?”

“I already told you.” The other man stated as his eyes roamed lower down Zuko’s form. “I can get rid of him, if you like?”

“I appreciate the concern, but that won’t be necessary.”

Zuko attempted to push past the larger man, but he grasped Zuko’s hand within his own, pulling the fire prince to his chest. “Don’t misunderstand, little princeling. I’m not doing this for you.”

Zuko glanced at the guard he’d spotted in his peripherals. “The guards are watching us. I suggest you release me.”

“Aw, them? They don’t care; they understand how pent up we criminals can get. Not even the warden is that cruel.”

Just when Zuko was planning to knee the guy where it’d hurt him most, Sokka’s voice - his wonderfully blatant fake voice - called out to them.

“Hey! Is there a problem here?”

Zuko let out a sigh of relief, not even caring how the other prisoner would read into it. There was no way out of this that would result in a favorable outcome for him. The guy backed away from the prince and appraised the newcomer with sharp eyes. He looked between the two of them, before a secretive smile spread across his face.

“No, sir, no problem at all.”

Sokka grasped Zuko’s wrist to seize it behind his back, trying his utmost not to hug the other boy to his body. “And you. The warden would like a word. Let’s go!”

The two of them stayed in that position as they walked for a few minutes, wanting to ensure they were far from prying eyes. Once they finally stopped, Sokka released his captive and fell against the wall with a deep sigh.

“The hell was that, Zuko?” He asked with a bit of frustration coating his words.

Immediately feeling attacked, Zuko grasped at his elbows, defensively holding his arms tightly to his chest. “How am I supposed to know? The guy found out who I was and won’t stop harassing me! What am I supposed to do - bring more attention to myself?”

Seeing the other just as flustered as himself made Sokka calm down his tone some and step forward to comfort the other. Zuko retreated from his touch and turned away, resolutely. Ouch.

Sokka sighed impatiently and pushed the facemask up on his helmet. “Zuko, I’m not blaming you. I was just surprised-”

“And you think I wasn’t?!” Zuko could feel his heart pounding out of his chest, the fire in his veins threatening to boil over. He wanted to scream and cry, all at once! They needed to find a way out of this place, and soon. “Where’s Suki? We need to get in place. The sooner we find your dad, the sooner we can get out of here.”

He stalked past the younger teen angrily and Sokka knew the prince had just shut him out. He was done talking about whatever had just occurred and would evade every question related to the matter. No amount of pressure from him would change that. Sokka lowered the faceguard and placed his hands on his hips.

“I’m pretty sure she’s back in the mess hall. I already told her where we’d meet, so let’s just head there. The new prisoners should be arriving any moment now.”

…..

A different kind of tension lined Sokka’s shoulders as the gondola dragged closer to the station. All concerns for Zuko were pushed to the back of his head, as the moment of truth became imminent. These next moments would determine whether they’d made a grave mistake or the luckiest gamble of their lives.

Suki pushed up against Sokka’s back, aiming to get a better view of the platform. His shoulders had a faint trembling to them and she squeezed them lightly, in a sign of silent comfort. The severity of the situation became more apparent to them with the nearing proximity of the gondola. The last thing they wanted was to be distracted from the upcoming reveal they’d long been hoping for.

The gondola pulled into the station with a loud screech, as the metal of the line scraped against the gears in the pulley system. The guards stood on either side of the platform, as the door to the gondola was yanked open.

“This is it,” Sokka rambled. “If my dad’s not there, we’ve risked everything for nothing.”

Suki reached down to squeeze his hand, forcing him to look at her. “We had to.”

He let out an anxious huff of air, knowing she was right, but having second thoughts. Disappointment threatened to flood his chest as the first prisoner stepped onto the platform.

“Is that him?” Zuko asked, genuinely.

“My dad doesn’t have a nose ring!” Sokka snapped in offense, missing the way Zuko shrank back at his sudden outburst.

The next few prisoners stepped off the gondola and Sokka began to panic.

“Where is he?” What appeared to be the last of the transport exited the gondola and Sokka’s face crumbled. “That’s it? It can’t be.”

Just as he was about to descend into pure agony over his prospective flub, a guard shouted, “He, you! Get off the gondola!”

Wide eyes shot to the metal lift, as a tall figure emerged from its depths. The first distinguishing trait Sokka could make out was the deep sapphire blues, typical of the Water Tribe natives. The prominent crow’s feet at the creases of the man’s eyes and the laugh lines which framed his grimace were all quintessential factors of the man that was Hakoda of the Water Tribe. The chief stepped out with his shoulders pressed back, chest puffed out, as if there weren’t shackles locked around both wrists and ankles.

_A vision of pride,_ Zuko marvelled.

Sokka could cry from elation..._Dad..._

Before he could think about what he was doing, his feet carried him closer for a better look. Suki reached out to him, but Zuko stopped her with a somber look on his face. He had a feeling they wouldn’t be seeing Sokka for a while. The teens could only watch as their friend stumbled up the nearby staircase, crashing into a few guards on his way to the platform.

“Excuse me, er, coming through. The warden wants me over here.” A lie he’d hurriedly thought up.

“Welcome to the Boiling Rock. I’m sure you all have heard horrible rumors about our island. Well, I just want to tell you that they don’t have to be true, as long as you do everything I say.” He pauses in front of Hakoda, who is obstinately glaring at the ground. “Look me in the eye when I’m talking to you.”

Sokka could feel his haunches rise at the demanding tone directed toward his father. He could see the wrinkled creases between his father’s brows deepen in agitation.

“No,” the Water Tribe Chief refuted.

“Oh, you’d rather look at my shoes? Then take a look!”

Without warning, the warden lifted his leg and stomped on the chains between Hakoda’s cuffs, forcing him to bow before him in a subservient position. “I know exactly who you are, Hakoda of the Water Tribe. So strong-willed.” A sinister smile broke out on his face. “But don’t worry, we’ll get rid of that in time. Now look me in the eye!”

Sokka grit his teeth painfully, as his father raised his head to glare at the other man.

“See, isn’t that better?” He stepped back slightly and continued on with his monologue. “You will do as I say or pay the price. You will all-”

The warden flew forward, falling flat on his face. He lay with his butt in the air and his headpiece askew on his head in a comical display of clumsiness. Sokka withheld a teasing snicker and saw the triumphant smirk on his father’s face.

The warden snarled in rage at his humiliation and allowed the guards to help him to his feet.

“Are you okay, sir?” One of the guards asked.

“I’m fine!” The warden shouted. “Get these prisoners out of my sight!”

Sokka surreptitiously followed the guards, noting every twist and turn as they trekked further from the courtyard. His father shrugged off the hands of the guard leading him to his cell, posture radiating tension and silently challenging his captors to try anything. Hakoda and the other guards remained oblivious to Sokka’s presence as he continued on to the next corridor. He kept his body language unhurried and subtle, blending into the shadows of the prison.

He remained hidden until he could no longer hear any tell-tale signs of footsteps echoing off the walls. A quick scan of the area confirmed this observation and he started a brisk pace down the hall. Four, five, six, seven...Nervous butterflies gutted him at the center of his diaphragm, as he thought about the upcoming reunion with his father. Eleven, twelve, thirteen...Would his father be angry at him? He hadn’t thought of an escape plan yet - not to mention, he’d trapped Aang’s only hope of a firebending teacher in here with them!

He was stopped in front of the cell door, hand raised as if he were about to knock. In all actuality, he couldn’t even remember if he already knocked or not. It was a habit, knocking against the wooden posts before entering his father’s war tent.

_What the hell are you doing, Sokka?_ He chastised himself. _Zuko and Suki didn’t risk it all for you to chicken out in the end! Get your ass in there!_

With that extra push, Sokka unlocked the cell and slipped the door open without further delay. Hakoda clenched his jaw at the audacity of these cowards. If they were going to do something, they should just do it; the skirting around was becoming an annoyance.

Sokka walked forward with his arms extended, forgetting his current disguise. “Thank goodness you’re okay-”

“You take one step closer, you’ll see just how ‘okay’ I really am.” His father threatened in a stern tone, fists raised in defence.

Feeling a bit dimwitted, Sokka removed his helmet and pointed at his face. “Dad, it’s me.”

Instant recognition and tears filled his father’s eyes and all concerns of disappointment and shame were washed from Sokka’s mind. A wonderful swell of sweet nostalgia and familiar comfort balled itself up in his chest, as his father wrapped him in a warm embrace. A lump formed in his throat as his father whispered, “my son,” with reverence into his ear.

_This isn’t a dream,_ Sokka marvelled, as a single tear traced its way down his cheek.

A low rumble vibrated against the side of his face, as his father began to chuckle. “You know, Sokka, you should be more careful with that guard outfit on. I almost punched you in the gut.”

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck as he pulled away, not really appreciating the painful memory that particular visual recalled. “Yeah, I ran into that problem earlier.” Sokka scanned the hall absentmindedly through the door's peephole. "So where's Bato? Where's everyone else from the invasion?"

He turned to see his dad slouched against the cell wall, finally allowing the exhaustion of war to seep into his bones. "The others are being held at a prison near the Fire Nation palace. They singled me out as their leader and sent me here." Sokka crouched down beside his father, listening intently. "But before I left, I met some young women who said they knew you. The ... Oshinama Fighters?"

Sokka grinned at his dad's flub and corrected, "You mean the Kyoshi Warriors?"

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Their leader, Suki, is here.” Hakoda noted a proud ring in his son’s tone. “She's gonna escape with us."

He smirked down at his son. “Good. We'll need all the help we can get.”

“And you know Prince Zuko?” Sokka added.

Hakoda was very familiar with that name - moreso in the past couple of months than before. “The son of the Fire Lord? I don't know him, but I know of him.”

“Well, he's here too.”

A nasty sneer pulled at the chief’s mouth, as he crossed his arms in thought. “Sounds like a major problem.”

“Actually, he's on our side now.” At the bemused stare his father gave him, Sokka elaborated further. “I know, I know. I had the same reaction. After all he's done, it was hard to trust him. But...he's really proven himself, and I never would've found you without his help.”

Hakoda pondered over the sincerity in his son’s gaze. Were it Katara or even the Avatar relaying this information to him, he may have questioned their naiveté. But Sokka...his son was as intuitive - if not more intuitive than himself, and he was a smart lad. Not only that, but he knew from experience how skeptical and stern his son could be against outsiders. Whatever had gone down between Sokka and the Fire prince must have been worth the trust his son now placed in the other.

He nodded to show his son he was onboard. “So, do you have a plan?”

Sokka’s demeanor fell and he sulked against the wall. “We had one, but some of the other prisoners got involved and ruined it.” A troubled look overcame his face. “I dunno if there’s another way off this island.”

Hakoda stared down at his son; once a starry-eyed lad, now a growing young man. When had his son grown into the cunning strategist sitting before him? Was it when he stood up against a battalion of Fire Navy soldiers, led by none other than the prince of their corrupt nation? Or, maybe, it was a gradual process following his rite of passage - navigating the crashing waves of Whale-Tail island like a pro ice-dodger and leading his pack with the wisdom of a man much more experienced than any mere 15-year-old. At least, that’s how Bato had described him. Hakoda just wished he could have been there to witness his son’s transformation.

“Sokka,” He called. “There’s no prison in the world that can hold two Water Tribe geniuses.”

Sokka kept his head in his hands and replied, “Then we’d better find two.”

He gave his father a sly look from the corner of his eye, before they both burst into a fit of much needed laughter. They fell against each other in easy comfort, enjoying the familiar warmth one got whenever in the presence of loved ones. Elbows knocked together and shoulders bumped as Sokka noticed how the similarities in their mannerisms. He knew then that he had to get his dad out of there. He couldn’t spend another year wondering if the other was alive or washed ashore somewhere with his guts spilled out in the sand.

Hakoda nudged his son in the side and placed a finger to his lips to remind him of their current surroundings. "So, where's your sister?"

A sheepish expression crept onto Sokka's face, as he remembered his dad's words to look out for his baby sis. _I mean it's kind of pointless now that she has a mastery of waterbending under her belt; and did I mention the Avatar's her boyfriend?_ Instead, Sokka replied, "Uh, she's back at camp with Aang and the others. I came alone because I didn't want her getting caught, too, should things take a turn for the worst. I promise she’s safe - the temple is actually pretty hidden-”

Hakoda slapped a hand onto his son’s shoulder to cut off his tangent and to reassure him. "Don’t worry, Sokka. I believe you.” He braced an elbow against his raised knee and gave Sokka’s shoulder a jovial shake. “Sounds like we’ve kept her waiting long enough, don’t you think?”

……

Zuko was certain the warden was going to hold his status as the “traitor prince” over his head for more than a day and a half! What the hell did he want with him now? Whatever plan Sokka had come up with, he hoped the other was ready to execute ASAP. He grunted as he was thrown into an isolated chamber, chin painfully knocking against the seat of the wooden chair placed strategically in the center of the room.

He clenched his teeth in fury and spun around anxiously. “I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Oh come on, Zuko,” All words escaped the teen, as the raspy voice of his ex-girlfriend flitted from the corner of the room. “We all know that’s a lie.”

The guards slammed the door shut, as he turned to confirm her presence wasn’t a figment of his imagination.

“Mai,” was all he could get out at the moment. His vocal cords had stopped working and his throat had become swollen with guilt. He hadn’t been prepared to see her for weeks, if not months! This was surreal!

“How did you know I was here?” He finally asked.

“Because I know you so well.” She drawled in that sarcastically dry tone of hers.

“But how-”

“The warden’s my uncle, you idiot!” Zuko winced at the unfortunate coincidence and looked up as a parchment was unfurled before his face. “The truth is I guess I didn’t know you. All I get is a letter? You could have at least looked me in the eye when you ripped my heart out!”

Her words cut like the knives she so expertly handled. Zuko felt his temper boiling to the surface. “I didn’t mean to-”

“You didn’t mean to?” She snatched the paper from his sight and began reading in a mocking tone. “‘Dear Mai, I’m sorry you have to find out this way, but I’m leaving.’”

“Stop! This isn’t about you. This is about the Fire Nation!”

She stopped walking and stared at him in utter betrayal. “Thanks, that makes me feel all better.” 

She threw the wrinkled parchment at the back of his head and turned away with tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She hated herself for even allowing him to see her so vulnerable - on multiple occasions! It wasn’t fair how she had become so invested in someone who didn’t even place her in their top priorities. It was like her father all over again! The nation, the Fire Lord, the people, the council! _I’m so sick of it!_

She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but she also didn’t want to give Zuko the satisfaction of seeing her lose it. Again. It was annoying how much she’d let him in, already...And it hurt...

Zuko sat in silence for a moment, trying to gather his wits about him. He couldn’t be reactive, in this moment; he had to stand his ground and draw the line. His bonds and his feelings were not more important than his peace. And he wouldn’t be at peace until the Avatar brought balance to the world, once more.

Golden ambers met with sterling greys, as Zuko stood from his chair. “Mai, I never wanted to hurt you. But I have to do this to save my country.”

“Save it? You’re betraying your country!”

The blasphemy behind her words sliced a fresh wound into his heart, unleashing a fresh wave of anger to course through his veins. “That’s not how I see it,” he growled, dangerously low.

What did she expect him to do, grovel at her feet and beg forgiveness? Change his mind and spend the rest of his days locked away from the sun? He was a traitor! What else could she want with him?! It was highly probable the Fire Lord hadn’t made the events of the underground bunker public knowledge. But Zuko was damned sure he was now the most wanted man in the Fire Nation - aside from the Avatar, of course. Mai’s anger was blinding her from that one fact - and everything else that mattered, at the moment.

A commotion had started up outside the cell and Zuko angled his body so the door was no longer to his back. A guard rushed into the room and stood between the prince and Mai.

“Ma’am, there’s a riot going on. I’m here to protect you!” He stated.

Mai scowled at the guard in disgust, before turning her gaze back to Zuko. “I don’t need any protection.”

Zuko chuckled bitterly. “Believe me, she doesn’t.”

The guard pressed on, insistently. “I’m sorry, but I’m under direct orders from your uncle to make sure nothing happens.”

Seeing his opening, Zuko blasted a calculated ball of fire at the guards right, alerting him to danger and causing him to jump in front of Mai. He ran for the door as the two grappled with one another, Mai’s curses tight and cut short from the struggle. Zuko used the momentum of his weight to pull the cell door closed, before locking them both in from the outside. He paused to glare back into the accusing stare of his once most beloved fancy. Neither would back down from what they believed in and Zuko knew there was no going back after this.

Feeling like a lead pipe had lodged itself into his heart, he turned to run down the corridor in search of the courtyard. That’s where Sokka had said to meet him. He had a bigger task to worry about; his love life was only a grain in the broader scheme of things.

When he reached the courtyard, he’d best describe it as a ring of chaos. Bodies were being flung, knuckles were cracking sickeningly against jaws, and fire was flying every-which-way. Zuko ducked and dodged where he could, flipping a few men over his back whenever they got a hold of him. He spotted a tall, darker-skinned male with a wolf’s tail on his head and recognized the man as Sokka’s father. He scanned the faces in close proximity to him and ran to catch up with the group.

“Zuko! Good we’re all here.” Sokka exclaimed. “Now all we need to do is grab the warden and get to the gondolas!”

Zuko was more than a little confused. “And how do we do that?”

Sokka’s smile faltered. “I’m not sure.”

Zuko’s nerves were just about fried at this point and he groaned in frustration. “I thought you thought this through!”

“I thought you said it was okay not to think everything through!” Sokka practically whimpered.

“Maybe not everything, but this is kind of important!”

“Hey, uh, fellas,” Zuko hadn’t even realized Chit-Seng was there. “I think your girlfriend’s taking care of it.”

They watched as Suki glided above the mayhem, using the prisoner’s heads as stepping stones to reach her destination. The group took off after the Kyoshi Warrior, barely keeping up with the teen’s agile movements. The ease at which she scaled the side of the building left Sokka slack-jawed, as he tried to catch his breath after climbing the ladder. By the time they caught up to her, she had apprehended the warden and was patiently waiting with a smug smirk on her face.

“We’ve got the warden! Now let’s get out of here,” she declared.

All the men were doubled over, as they waited for air to return to their lungs.

“That’s some girl.” Hakoda noted with approval.

“Tell me about it,” Sokka panted out.

Zuko’s brow twitched with annoyance; not sure why he was so angry, in the moment, but knowing he wasn’t in the mood to hear Sokka and his father gush about his girlfriend. He linked his hands together above his head to get more air into his lungs and scoped their surroundings. The guards had already caught on to what was going on and had begun to close in on them.

Chit-Seng lugged the warden under an arm, as they made a run for the gondola station. He was positioned in the middle of their little pack, as they guarded him on all sides. As they neared the gondola platform, two guards stepped forward, shooting two powerful fire blasts straight at Sokka. Zuko shoved him out of the way, sliding into a deep lunge, as he spread his hands apart and locked them in one fluid motion. The back of his wrists released a heatwave of energy that dispelled the balls of fire in thin air.

“Back off! We have the warden!” Zuko commanded.

Sokka blinked in shock for a moment, mind catching up to what his senses had already experienced. He hadn’t heard Zuko use that tone of voice in a long time. It sent chills down his spine, as memories of their less cordial days were brought to the forefront of his mind. He watched with bated breath, as the guards slowly paved a way for them to the gondolas through their ranks.

The group cautiously made their way onto the cart, feeling like it was too good to be true. Zuko felt it too and was going to ensure they got through this, even if it meant sabotaging his own escape. He pulled the lever to start the gondola and gave it a solid kick. The metal creaked in resistance and he stomped on it again.

Sokka turned around to see what was taking Zuko so long and saw the other still on the platform. _Is he crazy?!_

Zuko’s foot throbbed through the thin material of his slippers, as he lifted his leg for another crushing stomp kick. The metal gave way under his foot, breaking in half and permanently reeling the line in. As soon as Zuko’s foot hit the ground, he broke into a sprint for the departing gondola, hearing blasts of fire coming at him from behind.

Sokka knew from the moment Zuko stayed behind, what he was going to do. He had no sense of self-preservation - much like Aang - and it scared living daylights out of him! Sokka leaned most of his body out of the open window of the gondola, as he outstretched a hand towards Zuko. The prince lengthened his strides and used every muscle in his legs to boost him from the platform into the air. His hips were thrust forward to gain more distance and, at the last second, he swung an arm out to grasp onto the hand desperately reaching for his own.

For a split second, Sokka thought he wasn’t going to make it. He stretched out with everything in him and felt his heart beating in his throat at the strain it was currently going through. When their hands finally clasped together, Sokka pulled up slightly on Zuko’s hand and released it to grab hold of the other’s forearm in a more secure grip. Both teens let out a gust of air they hadn’t realized they’d been holding, hearts beating out of their chests at the near-death experience. Sokka pressed a hand against the window sill for leverage and pulled Zuko up both hands, once he was sure they both wouldn’t fall overboard. Zuko kicked against the side of the gondola, as he climbed into the cart - still holding Sokka’s arm in a death grip.

Sokka squeezed Zuko’s shoulders between shaking hands, trying his best not to freak out - and failing. “What are you doing?”

“I’m making it so they can’t stop us.” Zuko stated, matter-of-factly.

Sokka wanted to scream at him how stupid of an idea that was, but - in their current predicament - that logic was pretty sound.

“Way to think ahead,” he congratulated, begrudgingly.

“We’re on our way!” Suki shouted, startling Sokka from his shock.

“Wait!” Hakoda pointed back at the station they’d just left. “Who’s that?”

They all turned to inspect the newcomer and were loathe to find exactly who they least wanted to see.

Azula.

“That is a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?


	10. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! How are you doing in this pandemic? Mental and physical health okay? Financial situation in order? Loved ones all good? I've been going into work (literally got my job when this thing started booming) but am still in good health. Finally got around to writing more to this story and phew! I'm truly sorry for the long wait. I know I don't need to apologize, but I want to. Chapter warnings below!! Don't read if you want everything to be a surprise!!!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Smut! Smut! SMut! This chapter. Idek where it came from, guess I was in a horny mood at 9 this morning lol Sadly, it is not the pairing you hoped for (maybe it was). CHEATING! If you don't think so, it's fine, but I'm putting this here, just in case (I warned you). I changed the tags to DEFINITE slow burn because I feel there's more evidence of Suka than Zukka, right now. I really don't mean to tease you guys, but I want yall to feel the same confusion and pain as my characters. So sometimes you gotta have the unwanted, but not unwelcome smut (kekeke). Secrets revealed in the ending notes, so read that below, if you want to find out.
> 
> Now, on with the chapter!

Vicious golden irises zoned in on the brazen embers of her brother's eyes. Both royals' hearts beat wildly in their chests - both for different reasons. Azula couldn't believe her luck. Not only could she end the line of treachery within their grandfather's royal blood, but her brother's foolishness had led her straight to the Avatar's companions. Where one was, the others were never too far away.

With the zeal for first blood roaring through her veins, Azula quickly assessed her surroundings. Ty Lee had already taken after the departed gondola, scaling the line with the practiced ease of a tightrope artist. Seeing as how all the prison guards were currently standing around useless, Azula confiscated a pair of handcuffs and took off in a sprint. She channeled all her fire into her hands and feet, using the sudden burst of flames to propel herself into the air. A satisfied smirk rested on her face, when she heard the tell-tale clink of the cuffs linking around the line. Swinging her legs forward, she used the momentum of her body and the flames to send her careening towards the escaping prisoners.

Zuko felt a tinge of jealousy swell in his chest at the clever maneuver, but ultimately allowed his determination to overshadow those pitying thoughts. No longer would he compare himself to Azula. Her strengths are his weaknesses, but he’s also come to realize that what she views as a weakness are his greatest strengths.

Suki’s voice brought him out of his musings, as she climbed out the window onto the roof of the gondola. “This is a rematch I’ve been waiting for.”

Zuko agreed with the warrior’s sentiments, as he could fully empathize with the ache of wounded pride. He followed her onto the roof, vaguely aware of Sokka in his shadow. He stood so close to the prince that their shoulders brushed intermittently, albeit it was not an unwelcome touch at all. The presence beside him proved to be more of a comfort than anything, grounding him in the tense moments before a battle.

Ty Lee dropped onto the gondola in a low crouch - doe eyes shining with anticipation for a good fight. Azula landed on the roof flat-footed and brought her hands up in a show of proper technique - condescending smirk never leaving her face. Sokka’s muscles were pulled taut, as they waited with bated breath for someone to make the first move. His feet shifted into a less defensive stance to give himself more fluidity with his movements, never taking his eye off the predatory gaze in front of him.

In the blink of an eye, Azula fell into a sweeping kick, sending an arch of blue flames at their ankles. Zuko dispersed her flames with a forceful stomp, exhaling a tempered breath from his nostrils. Slightly amused by his show of dominance, Azula’s smirk widened as she sent two more bursts of flame at her opponents.

Sokka stood back and analyzed the exchange, watching as Zuko parried every single one of her attempts like he could predict her movements. Frustrated grunts and rustling behind his head reminded him that Suki was in a bind of her own - yet, it’d be fatal to steal his eyes from the battle unfolding before him. Zuko was holding his own against his crazy sister, creating a stalemate in the end. If he kept it up long enough, Sokka knew he would find an opening at some point.

He watched Azula like a hawk, noticing an opening in the brief moments she took to steady herself at the edge of the gondola. Her eyes darted toward Zuko’s flanks and back to his face, as if waiting for the moment he moved to fully overtake the offensive position. _That’s it,_ Sokka thought. _She’s waiting for Zuko to slip up._ Her victory for this battle was dependent on the moment Zuko lost his temper. She could care less about the non-bender at his rear, who - for all intents and purposes - appeared to be a second wall of defense. And she had no idea Zuko was training himself in the art of tranquility. Seeing his advantage, Sokka waited for that fleeting moment of carelessness to thrust his sword directly at her face.

Azula’s heart stopped in her chest, as the heel of her boot was met with air. She glanced behind her reflexively, the ominous broiling of the lake reflecting back at her from below. In those split seconds, Zuko had taken the chance to hurl two jabs at her feet. Feeling a twinge of annoyance, she kicked her feet behind her and caught herself with her hands, wrists screaming against the strain of bearing the brunt of her entire body’s weight. Not as flawless as Ty Lee had shown her, but successful nonetheless.

Feeling slighted, Azula swung her feet beneath her body and sent forth a vengeful blast towards her brother and that slimey peasant. Suki barely reacted in time to dodge the searing blast, glancing at the other side of the roof to see what the hell was going on. Ty Lee quickly got over the deadly interruption and charged at the Kyoshi Warrior, requiring her full attention on their battle - once again.

Zuko saw how shaken up their unexpected tactic had left Azula and felt empowered to try again. He continued to break through her defenses, keeping her on the ledge and at an ultimate disadvantage. They just needed one more chance to trip her up and they’d have her!

A loud voice bellowed from below. Something about the line. Neither of the fighters took time to process what they’d heard - anything said outside of battle deemed inconsequential to their ears. It wasn’t until the entire transport jilted terribly, swaying back and forth on the line, that the teens on the roof realized something was terribly off.

Suki and Ty Lee stepped with the tilt of the gondola, keeping their balance fairly well. Azula keeling this way and that, trying to keep from tipping over the edge. Fortunately, Zuko had been in a wide horse stance, feet planted firmly on the ground with his body centered - so he wasn’t too imbalanced from the disruption. A sliding figure in his peripheral cued him into Sokka’s flailing form, attempting to gain some friction against the smooth surface of the metal roof. Zuko stretched out an arm and clutched onto the other’s wrist, straining with all his might against the gravitational pull of Sokka’s weight.

Sokka had a brief moment of deja vu, recalling saving Zuko in a similar manner just minutes beforehand. The amount of near-death experiences he’s had in his short lifetime should be illegal and he can’t say he’ll ever get used to the feeling. But the relief that washes over him every time he’s saved will never get old. If it were possible to measure, he’d say the relief doubled with every rescue! But alas, it was nowhere near time to celebrate.

“They’re about to cut the line!” Ty Lee screeched from her perch on the cable.

The battle forgotten, every head whipped toward the station they’d all left behind. The guards were all scrambling to get the saw in place, as the conveyor had finally stopped. Azula quickly spotted a returning gondola making its way toward the station.

“Then it’s time to leave,” She instructed, turning back with triumph written all over her face. “Goodbye, Zuko.”

She launched herself backwards with her flames and landed gracefully onto the other transport. Ty Lee performed a backflip and landed beside her, casting a concerned gaze towards Zuko.

Zuko watched them in what seemed like slow-motion, searching his sister’s face for a single morsel of regret and finding none. Only that annoyingly perfect grin and burning hatred presented itself bare to him, paralyzing him for but a moment. He tried to muster up his own rage to match her ruthlessness, but all that filled his heart was a compressing ache.

Annoyed with himself, Zuko slid over the side of the roof into the gondola.

“They’re cutting the line!” He cried, immediately feeling stupid for stating the obvious, but not knowing what else to say.

“Then I hope this thing floats.” Hakoda replied, morbidly.

Zuko could’ve strangled the man for his untimely joke - if it wouldn’t cause more of a strain in the rocky relationship of their motley crew. He already had to deal with one Sokka; two would totally drive him-

“Who’s that?!” Sokka called out.

They all gathered around the window, curiously, staring down at the lone figure that had taken out almost the entire watchguard. The dull reds and long silky bangs shone clear to Zuko, even from a distance.

“It’s Mai.” He answered in surprise.

He vaguely felt a pat on the back, possibly from the chief, most likely from Sokka - he wasn’t sure. His mind was more focused on trying to piece together this sudden turn of events. The gondola soon came to a stop at the mouth of the volcano and they ditched their ride as soon as it did. Hakoda stayed behind to gloat, while the others made a run for the hills.

Zuko paused mid-stride, suddenly having an epiphany.

Noticing the cease of movement in his peripheral, Sokka’s anxiety spiked up once more. “Zuko, what are you doing?”

Ignoring the concern coating his comrade’s words, Zuko scoped the mountain for that which did not belong.

“My sister was on that island,” He articulated not-so-helpfully.

“Yeah, and she’s probably right behind us, so let’s not stop.”

“What I mean is she must’ve come here somehow.” He ran up to the edge of the cliff and spotted a Fire Nation warship parked at the bay. “There! That’s our ticket out of here.”

To say Sokka was impressed by Zuko’s foresight would be the understatement of the century. He didn’t know what they would’ve done without Zuko’s help throughout this whole journey. He was so relieved he could’ve kissed him!

_Woah,_ Sokka paused at that thought. He shook himself lightly and dismissed his own squeamishness. _It’s just an expression._ But he knew the sentiment was real. Had his father and Suki not been present would he have grabbed the prince without a second thought? The image of the royal breathing fire mixed with the sweat-soaked image before him - hair billowing lightly from the stale air of the volcanic lake.

His father clapped a strong hand onto his shoulder and nodded in the direction of their getaway ride. “Let’s go see your sister.”

Sokka felt another weight lift from his shoulders, bringing the brightest grin, in days, to his face and sprinkling a few tears at the corners of his eyes. He wrapped a secure arm around his father’s back and squeezed his old man so they were glued hip-to-hip.

“Hope she’s not too disappointed. I pretty much told her this was a hunting trip.”

Both men cackled at their inside joke and trudged down the cliffside towards their renewed freedom.

…..

The wind whipped Zuko’s hair every-which-way, as he released the hatch to one of the exits. Being inside the airship was too reminiscent of his days aboard his old Fire Navy cruiser: cold, dull, and downright depressing. He wished it brought up warm memories of the crew's music nights together or Sanzo's infamous spicy noodles, but he'd rarely participated in those types of gatherings. All that filled his head were morose nights in steely chambers and the unnerving chill of paranoia that his crew wouldn't mutiny the second Uncle turned his back. He knew they'd changed their stance on him after that stormy night with the helmsman, but those long years at sea had already engraved itself into his subconscious.

He halfway descended the ladder, looping his legs through and around the rungs to secure himself into a sitting position. Zuko folded his arms against the rung at his chin and squeezed his arms to himself protectively. He bit his lip, as he closed his eyes against the glaring sun making its descent toward the horizon.

The whole day kept replaying on a loop inside his head. Nothing made sense anymore. He thought that Mai would hate him, now - especially after the stunt he'd pulled in the interrogation room. The memory of the pain and accusation in her eyes still evoked a pang of guilt in his heart - even with the foresight of her future change of heart...A decision Zuko wasn't sure even she understood. Attacking the prison guard and aiding in the escape of high-profile captives was punishment for treason.

_Azula could have her killed!_

The thought alone made Zuko nauseous, as he buried a hand into his hair. He never meant for her to get involved; it was why he left without her knowledge in the first place!

_I'm so bad at being good,_ he fret. _Even when I thought I was helping my father, I couldn't do anything right._

_'...lucky to have been born…'_

"You good, kid?"

The fire prince jolted with a fright, clutching onto the ladder as he almost lost his balance. His head whipped up to the unfamiliar voice, seeing Chit-Seng staring at him with a skeptical gaze. 

Immediately, Zuko's body tensed up at the calculating stare. "I'm fine."

He hadn't meant to sound so cold, but the other's roving eyes had begun to border on unsettling. His encounter with that anonymous creep came to the forefront of his memory with a vengeance, as he realized how trapped he was in his current position. The platform below was but a narrow catwalk without any railings and the harnesses at each end were meant to keep one stable, without any room for mobility.

Zuko wasn’t too sure where Chit-Seng stood on the morality scale and wasn’t going to wait around to find out. Untangling his limbs from around the rungs of the ladder, Zuko climbed back into the ship where he had more options of escape - should the need arise. Chit-Seng closed the hatch behind him, twisting the lock into place and never taking his eyes off of Zuko.

“What?” Zuko asked, becoming more agitated the longer the man kept his stare on him.

Chit-Seng finally blinked, his face cracking into a pleased smirk. “I wondered how a kid like you could get thrown into such a high-security hold as the Boiling Rock,” He crossed his arms and leaned a hip against the lever. “But now I know you and that scrawny fella - Sokka, is it - were the imposters the warden had been going on about.”

Zuko frowned, trying to find the point in his observations.

Chit-Seng didn’t pay the irate prince any mind, tilting his head in question. “That still doesn’t fill in the blanks of why the prince of the Fire Nation is helping out a water tribesman.”

A chill ran down Zuko’s spine as his brain and nerves worked overtime to analyze his current predicament. Chit-Seng was a prisoner for an indeterminate amount of time - probably long enough to not have known about the Fire Lord’s banishment of his firstborn and, therefore, his ultimate treason against the crown. Even though the rugged man was a criminal in the eyes of the Fire Nation courts, it didn’t mean he was against the doctrine of Fire Lord Sozin.

Several seconds passed before Chit-Seng caught on to Zuko’s distress and held up a hand in apology, the other hand rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I don’t mean nothing by it; I was just curious, is all.” He quickly amended. “Overheard the others talking about meeting up with the Avatar and planning another invasion or something - I just...” He paused and seemed to battle with himself if he should continue his next thought. “What exactly happened...in the last ten years?”

Immediately, Zuko’s guard dropped, loosening his shoulders and opening his eyes. He realized how lost the other looked, how vulnerable he allowed himself to be in front of the teen - a complete stranger. The amount of ignorance the other held about the world outside of that overheated prison was almost scary - flashes of conversations with the residents of Ba Sing Se returning to his memory.

His eyes shifted to the cargo stacked against the wall opposite the man and pondered if he was up for a history lesson. He thought about what it’d be like to be in the other’s position and let out a deep sigh, going to sit atop one of the steel tins.

“I’ve got nothing but time, so take a seat.”

Chit-Seng sat at his feet obediently, bending a knee in the air and staring up at him expectantly. He gave a recount of the infamous defeat of the Dragon of the West at Ba Sing Se, noting his uncle’s loss and final decision to retreat and fight another day. He briefly told of his grandfather’s death and glossed over the mystery behind his mother’s disappearance - still shocked by the discovery that his mother was alive. It came to the story about his banishment and he robotically gave a general report of what was allowed to reach the masses.

Chit-Seng had been respectfully silent throughout his retelling of their history, but something about the monotone droll of Zuko’s voice tipped him off that something wasn’t right.

“So you fought in an Agni Kai against the Fire Lord and lived?”

The shock in his voice confused Zuko and left him somewhat speechless. It had never crossed his mind that the public may have interpreted the story with a perception other than how cowardly and foolish he’d been. Chit-Seng was staring at him in amazement, stars practically shining in his eyes. Zuko didn’t know whether to laugh at the other’s misunderstanding or cry that he actually had to clear it up. He hated thinking about what his father had done to him - still couldn’t believe the man even went through with it! The memory always brought his mind back to his grandfather’s final order, wondering if, back then, Ozai would have actually taken the life of his first born child.

“I didn’t fight him.” His words were clipped with emotion. “I begged him for forgiveness and refused to fight back.”

The other firebender’s silence was telling enough about his thoughts on the matter.

“As punishment, he burned my face and banished me for an indefinite amount of time.”

The air between them fell tense for a few moments, neither one knowing what to say. In the end, Zuko felt he should just finish what he started so he could get the hell out of there. All the respect Chit-Seng held for him was surely drowned out by disgust and disappointment, now - he knew it. Zuko went on to speak of his discovery of the Avatar, but was interrupted by a hoarsely incredulous laugh.

“So you’re telling me the Fire Lord burned that into your face, made you an example for the entire nation, sent you on a wild-goose chase, and you still went out and completed the task?”

In all honesty, Chit-Seng was astonished at the teen’s innocence. But something told him that the younger firebender didn’t even realize this himself. The moment revealed to him the greatest sin of their nation’s leader, but also the purest form of love. A love that the Fire Lord didn’t even deserve or properly cherish, from what he gathered.

Being unable to read the other’s reaction, Zuko simply answered, “Yeah...” What of it, remained unsaid. He knew what was wrong with that sentiment, but wasn’t in the mood to unravel all that went into it. Instead, he pressed on to give an account of the Siege of the North Pole, the nation's second defeat at the kingdom of Ba Sing Se, and the failed invasion of the nations on Caldera during the eclipse.

“So what I’m hearing is that I broke out one year too late.” Chit-Seng speculated.

Zuko blinked at the other with just a hint of concern and a lot of confusion. He just couldn’t keep up with the ex-con’s train of thought. Did he not just hear all the chaos which had ensued in the past year, alone?

“Being grouped together with the scum of the world, you come to realize how similar we all actually are, at the core. Take away our bending and what is the differentiating factor between the nations?” The broad shoulders of the large-framed man hunched inwards, as he stared down at his hands. “Power? Hate? Ruin? From what I’ve heard, we all live in our own various versions of hell.”

Zuko looked down at his own hands as the other collected his thoughts.

“Had I not heard the princess call out to you herself, I don’t think I would’ve believed it if you told me you were the crown prince.” Chit-Seng admitted, catching Zuko’s gaze with his own. “Your eyes hold the weight and wisdom of lessons not many live to tell. The steel in your limbs betray years of hard labor and your instincts border on scarily accurate.” A devilish smirk stretched his lips, revealing both rows of teeth. “Something tells me if I stick around, I’ll get a helluva lot more action than I ever did in the colonies.”

Zuko took note that the other purposefully addressed him as the crown prince. He wrung his hands together, unsure how to accept what he felt was undeserved admiration. Still, he heard the offer for what it was.

“I’d say you’ve escaped in just the knick of time,” Zuko considered. “Help me return the crown to the rightful heir and I’ll be willing to negotiate an order of clemency for your crimes against the crown.”

Two sharp knocks alerted the two men to another presence in the room. Hakoda stood at the doorway, knuckles resting against the metal doorway in the aftermath of the previous interruption.

“We found some scraps in the kitchen to scrounge up an early supper. Thought I’d pass the message along before my son ate it all.” He offered.

Chit-Seng stood from his hunched position and stretched his arms above his head. “It’s a miracle my stomach ’s not growling, already. It usually responds to meal-times like clockwork.” He scratched at his stubble in thought, giving Zuko one final smirk. “I’ll let you know how I feel after I meet the rest of the crew…Not too bad an offer.”

The ex-con gave Hakoda an appreciative nod before following the smell of freshly broiled stew further into the ship. Zuko had turned his head away from the man in the doorway, expecting to be left alone with his thoughts.

“You’re not going to eat?” Zuko startled at Hakoda’s voice. The chief stood with a hand on his hip, mirroring the stance of a similarly stern waterbender they'd left back at camp.

“I’ll eat whatever’s leftover,” Zuko tried, avoiding the older warrior’s gaze.

Hakoda scoffed and bit off his laugh as he realized the prince was being serious. “You must have not known Sokka for long, if that’s your answer.”

Zuko lifted one corner of his mouth in a polite gesture, signaling he’d heard the other. Hakoda watched how uncomfortable his presence was making the fire prince and was beginning to feel awkward, himself. Some part of him felt justified about intimidating the Fire Nation royal, recalling the terror his lineage had instilled in the hearts of every person outside of Agni’s favor. The other part of him remembered the wanted posters plastered all throughout the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation colonies, only months ago, offering a reward for anyone who managed to capture the boy with the left-sided facial scar.

Hakoda sighed and decided to bring up his true concern, "You know, you shouldn’t make promises like that with convicted criminals.”

A tension headache was beginning to build up behind Zuko’s temples, as he became increasingly frustrated by the other’s presence. “You and I are no less convicted than him.”

_What the fuck did everyone want with him?_

“You think so?” Hakoda queried, taking unhurried steps to close the distance between them.

Zuko had to take a deep breath to keep from instinctively reacting to the other's dangerously close proximity. He raised his eyes to glare at the older man from beneath his bangs. “What are you trying to say?”

“I’m just saying, the both of us were in there for more-or-less unjustified reasons. Chit-Seng’s residence in the prison may not have been due to a lapse in judgement.” He tilted his head to the side in an attempt to catch Zuko’s rolling eyes. “All I’m saying is don’t take everything he says at face-value. There’s a lot more he can get out of you than vice-versa. Pumping your head up is a sure-fire way for him to get in your good graces.”

Zuko could feel his anger begin to simmer, as those words cut deeper than the older man could ever imagine. He hated how much truth lay within them. How many times had he been manipulated - heart strings played - by nice words and promising possibilities? The accusation wouldn’t sting so much if he hadn’t actually believed the words of Chit-Seng. One of his subjects actually saw him for who he was - the true him - and had chosen to stand with him! Why couldn't he just bask in the tingling warmth of that acceptance, if only for a while?

_...Iroh’s crumpled expression in the catacombs flashed through his mind’s eye. The light in his eyes dimmed behind rusty cell bars - back hunched inwards, hoping the presence of his nephew would just disappear. In all cases, his uncle was turned away from him in disappointment._

Tears pricked the corners of his good eye, as self-destructive emotions began to overwhelm him. Zuko shoved past the Southern Water Tribe Chief in an attempt to gain some semblance of privacy, but the man wouldn’t even allow him that much. Hakoda had grabbed a hold of the other’s wrist, recognizing the outward signs of a teenager in distress. He realized that his comments may have been out of line, even if they were coming from a place of concern. This was a prince, one from an enemy nation, who - for all intents and purposes - is learning to find his own way. Maybe lecturing him on the dangers of naivete wasn’t a great conversation starter.

Unfortunately for him, Zuko mistook the caring action for one of malintent.

He yanked his arm out of the other’s grasp, simultaneously releasing a breath of fire from the depths of his soul. “Stay away from me!!”

Hakoda stumbled back a few paces, attempting to avoid the white-hot flames which littered the air between them. A hiss slipped through his teeth, as the searing heat lightly singed the knuckles of his right hand. The pain was nothing to wave off, but he ignored it in favor of focusing on the prince’s next move.

Trying to determine whether he should brace for battle or attempt to calm the kid, he kept his weight on the balls of his feet. A hunting knife was strapped against his left hip, body prepped to roll to the side and throw it at his assailant should he decide to go on the offensive. The gutted expression overtaking the teen’s face was answer enough for him, though...Shock, fear, regret - all occupying the same space, yet blurring together to create a terrified countenance. Hakoda made no sudden movements, noting Zuko's hitched shoulders and trembling fingers. He slowly displayed the palms of his hands, presenting himself as harmless as possible to the prince. 

Horrified by his own reaction, Zuko backed toward the exit with caution. Before Hakoda could even open his mouth to reconcile the misunderstanding, the prince had turned around and high-tailed it down the corridor, leaving Hakoda to listen to his fading footsteps.

Hakoda lowered his hackles and released an exasperated sigh. “Damn, did I screw that up.”

…..

It didn’t take long for Sokka to notice that his dad hadn’t returned for dinner and that the prince’s presence was also missing - though, that piece of information wasn’t anything new. Zuko was an awkward person, after all, so the appearance of new faces was sure to scare him off for a while. Chit-Seng had shown up not long ago, digging into the hot pot like a man on the brink of starvation. Actually, Sokka couldn’t recall how long their newest comrade had been under interrogation after their failed break-out attempt, feeling a twinge of guilt that the other may not have had anything to eat the whole day. If he wanted to fill his stomach with miscellaneous soup, who was Sokka to stop him?

Suki sensed the worry rolling off of Sokka in waves, placing a warm hand atop his own in a soothing manner.

“You’re dad’s a pretty cool guy.” Her touch drew Sokka’s attention back to her and he stared at her with wide, inquiring eyes. “I see where you get your confidence and pride from.”

Ego thoroughly pumped, Sokka sat up straighter and gave her a flirtatious smirk. “We’re one of a kind, you know, us Water Tribe warriors.”

Suki rolled her eyes at his macho display, unable to withhold the smile elicited by his cheesiness. Chit-Seng coughed into his bowl, pretending he hadn’t just heard the most cringeworthy pick-up line in a while. Sokka side-eyed the other, ears burning from embarrassment, before he cleared his throat and stood from his seat.

“You wanna go for a walk?” He suggested, extending a hand to Suki encouragingly.

By this time Suki was grinning from ear-to-ear, basking in the glow of his social failure. She stood from her seat, allowing him to take her hand. “Sure, I’m finished anyway.”

She waved to Chit-Seng cheekily as they left, Sokka dragging her along by the hand. Their fingers remained interlocked as they strolled through the halls of the ship, no particular destination in mind. They were estimated to arrive at the air temple by nightfall, if Zuko’s minimal understanding of how these warships worked was to be trusted. Sokka didn’t doubt him, though; the firebender seemed to really know his stuff. He was an amazing navigator and had a decent understanding of engineering. It made him wonder just how much older the other teen was than himself.

“What are you thinking about?” Suki queried, brushing her shoulder against his.

Sokka bit his lip and blushed at his own train of thought, too embarrassed to admit his mind had been on the broody prince, rather than the beautiful warrior at his side.

“Uh-er, nothing! Nothing, just…”

Suki’s eyes darkened with intent and she stopped, tugging on his hand lightly. She crowded into his space, breath mingling with his own.

“I was thinking that we finished what was started in the cell - you know, before we were interrupted.” She whispered hotly.

Sokka gulped and pulled his hand away from hers, resting sweaty palms against her forearms to keep her at bay - and himself grounded. “You mean, here?”

“Well, not here,” she fiddled with the hem of his shirt and leant in so that her lips could brush his ear seductively. “I was hoping to use one of these vacant rooms.” She leaned back onto her heels, lips twisting in a coy manner as she looked away. “You know, since we’ll be surrounded by people back at camp.”

_Great spirits..._

Sokka’s grasp on Suki’s arms became bruising from the arousal burning through his groin. He gave the hallway a quick once-over, before ducking into one of the rooms closest to them and slamming the door behind them. It was Suki’s turn to stare at him wide-eyed, unsure what his next move might be, but still excited nonetheless. Sokka held her at arms-length, hands gripping onto her shoulders firmly.

“You’re sure about this?” Sokka asked, not even certain that he was sure about what was about to go down.

A fond smile spread across her face, as Suki placed a hand over one of Sokka’s and nervously brushed her hair behind her ear. “Truthfully, no. I’ve never done anything like this before. I remember sitting in on hushed conversations between the older warriors in my village; how amazing it felt to be intimate with a person who truly connected with you. Some of my warriors were able to try it out amongst themselves, but I’ve never really had anyone I was particularly interested in…”

Not wanting to misunderstand what Suki was implying, Sokka asked, “And you’re interested in me?”

He’d meant to sound more inquiring than incredulous, but he honestly could not believe what was about to transpire. _I never thought my first time would be in the hull of a fire nation warship,_ he thought in wonder. His dad was somewhere on the ship; what if they got caught?! His mind helpfully supplied him with the alternative, imagining them attempting to do it for the first time in a temple with an insane amount of acoustics.

A wild blush overcame his features as he pictured the knowing looks and disapproving stares of everyone within proximity of their private activities. He knows he'd be grossed out if he heard any of his friends going at it with one another. _Eww no! I'm with Suki now: skilled, beautiful, warrior ninja,_ Sokka admonished, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to focus on the moment. Suki tipped her head down, seeking to gain his full attention back and gazed at him expectantly.

Sokka stared at her deliciously plump lips, shape rounded to perfection. Whatever he’d been about to say had died on his tongue, instead licking his lips in anticipation. He glanced back up at her eyes and noticed her own gaze fixated on his mouth. Their gazes locked for only a moment more, before the invisible glass keeping them apart was finally shattered.

Sharp nails dug into the scalp at his nape - clumsy . Since their kiss at the Serpent’s Pass, Sokka had fantasized about her body gliding against his maybe once or twice. He’d never really imagined them getting past this point - maybe some groping here, a handjob there. But, damn, was this raw!

He drew Suki’s hips into his own, giving her a feel for how excited he was at the newest prospect. Anchoring a leg against the back of his knee, she used the new position to roll her groin in a downward motion against his own. A pleased moan sent a bolt of arousal straight to the tip of his penis, precum wetting the front of his trousers. It had been a while since he gave his cock any amount of stimulation and the added pleasure of Suki’s moans was almost enough to do him in. The glorious sound reverberated above the raunchy breaths gasped in between their sloppy kisses - tongues not quite knowing what to do, but sliding alongside each other experimentally.

Suki pulled away with a gasp, when Sokka cupped a breast, accidentally pinching an erect nipple between his pointer and middle fingers. He pulled away slightly, wondering what went wrong, but she dove back in for another passionate kiss. She pressed her chest further into his palm, aiming to incite more friction against her sensitive nipples.

Much to her disappointment, Sokka moved his hands from her breasts and clutched onto her waist, effectively shoving her away from him. She blinked in confusion, stumbling into a metal table and sitting on it absentmindedly. Sokka maneuvered between her thighs and continued to encroach upon her space, making her lean back onto her elbows so she could still see his face.

The confinement of his underwear was beginning to become too much for his leaking cock, so he loosened the tie at his waist and lowered his pants with his undergarments to tightly clutch at the base of his penis. His cock twitched at the direct contact, his hand reflexively pumping up and down the shaft as he chased that familiar feeling of ecstasy.

Suki smirked at his obvious excitement, pulling her knees up to remove her feet from each pant leg and kicking them to the floor. Sokka gawked at the sight of the half-naked figure before him. Butterflies fluttered through her stomach at his open admiration and Suki curled her legs into her chest, crossing her feet modestly over her entrance. Sokka gently pried her knees apart, suddenly getting the urge to rub his shaft back and forth across that slick bloom of pink spotted at the junction between her thighs.

He smoothed his hands up her abdomen and ribs to the flattened mounds of her breasts, spread like saucers upon her chest, as he leaned into her body. He hovered above her, arms caging her in on both sides and shuddered bodily as his raging boner came to rest against her best kept secret.

Her dark eyes remained on his as she rolled her womanhood against the top of his penis, causing his breath to shudder on an exhale.

"Do it, Sokka," she encouraged, voice heavy with arousal.

Sokka aligned himself with one hand and experienced heaven as he sunk into a cavern of slick, tight _goodness._ It was almost too much - no, it was- He was gonna-

"Augh! Ha-hu-hu-"

His breath left his body with all of his seed, as he pressed further into Suki's wonderful nest. For her credit, Suki was unbothered by his premature release, gasping at the feeling of fullness and wrapping her legs around his waist. She basked in the teasing drag of his subconscious thrusts, feeling shocks of arousal rolling through her system and trying to override the initial feeling of pain.

Sokka blearily noticed her languid movements and pulled away to look at the mess he'd made. A twitch of hunger jerked his flaccid cock at the sight of his soaken member slipping from her vagina. Mind still clouded with orgasmic splendor, Sokka leaned down to lap up just a taste of their coupling together - tongue hanging out of his mouth in anticipation…

…..

"Sok-ah! AIGH!"

Zuko paused in his meditation, unsure if he had heard anything. He'd found random candles decorating what was most likely Ty Lee's personal corner and immediately lined them up in the orientation of the four sun states. Tear tracks lined the right side of his face and the dried crust along his lashes made it difficult to open his eye. He waited in silence, listening specifically for that peculiar screech.

Another high pitched sound echoed through the walls, making Zuko wonder at what it could be. He tip-toed over what was likely Mai's collection of nail polish and slowly cracked open the door to the room. There was no one outside his door or anywhere in the hall. Azula's room happened to be at the top of the warship, far away from the kitchen and the control room. He didn't think any of them were interested in being apart from one another, so the surrounding bunks were likely empty...Right?

He stalked carefully through the halls, briefly wondering if they'd failed to knock out and expel all of Azula's guard. There weren't that many aboard when they snuck on, so it was possible to overlook someone in hiding.

A shocked cry erupted from one of the rooms in the corridor to his left. What the hell is that? He slowly approached the nearest door and peeped inside to see it was vacant. There was no one in the next room, either, nor was there a living being in the room across it. Zuko was beginning to wonder whether he was going crazy or not, when a low murmur reached his ears as he passed one of the closed doors. He pressed his ear against the door, hearing soft rustling and low chuckles.

His eyebrow shot to his hairline as he heard Sokka’s voice clearly on the other side of the door. “You should get some rest, I’ll go find somewhere to clean up.”

Zuko’s heart leapt to his throat and he quickly slipped around the corner, backing up a few paces so he could at least make it look like he’d just gone for a walk through the ship. Sokka appeared around the corner with a lazy stroll, falling against the wall with a delighted sigh. A satisfied smile rested on his face as he closed his eyes in absolute bliss. His sash dragged against the floor from his right hand, leaving his shirt open and his pants hanging low on his hips. An unknown substance smeared against his stomach became visible to Zuko, causing Zuko to pause uncomfortably and avert his eyes from the figure before him.

_Had he and Suki just- and was Sokka reminiscing on the moment?_ Zuko suddenly wanted to be swallowed up by the floor, wishing he weren’t so fucking paranoid all the time. He actually felt slightly sick at the thought, and didn't that sound all kinds of screwy? In his immediate panic, Zuko failed to realize he had stopped in the middle of the hall and was not as invisible as he felt in that moment. Sokka yanked his pants further up his hips and folded his shirt across his chest to tie them in place with his sash. He pushed off the wall, as he gathered the loosened strands of his wolf-tail into his fingers, and pulled the tie from his hair to redo the unruly mess.

He opened his eyes as he finished looping the band around his hair and froze in place at the unexpected presence in front of him.

Eyes wide with surprise, Sokka sputtered out, “Zuko-! How long were you standing there?”

_Shit, exactly what I didn’t want him to think,_ Zuko thought. “I was just walking through the halls. I actually was heading back to my room - Azula’s room, I mean…”

Sokka’s eyes grew comically wider at the thought that Zuko had been anywhere in the vicinity of what had just transpired. “Um, did you hear anything?” _No, why would you ask that?!_

Zuko feigned ignorance however, and replied, “Hear anything? Uhh, no not that I know of. Should I have heard something?”

A mountain of relief rolling off his shoulders, Sokka shook his hands in front of himself dismissively. “No, I just thought-that I’d~ heard something...You know what, it may have just been the wind or something - who knows?”  
Zuko fought against the blush attempting to bloom across his cheeks, as he nodded in awkward silence.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where I could find some cloth and water that’s not in the kitchen, would you?” Sokka hoped the question didn’t sound as suspicious to Zuko as it did to his own ears, but he really wanted to avoid running into his dad post-coital - especially with the evidence of Suki’s taste still on his tongue and his own cum drying against his lower abdomen.

Zuko was just thankful they’d found a way to move on from that awkward encounter and nodded for Sokka to follow him back the way he’d come. As they entered Azula’s previous quarters, he noticed Sokka pause at the doorway to observe their surroundings, wondering if the other found it weird that the prince would find solace in the space of someone who quite literally tried to blast a fireball through his chest only hours ago. If he were curious, Zuko wouldn’t have an answer for him, but the thought still lingered at the back of his mind.

Azula loved being pampered any chance she could get, so a basin of water was never too far from her foot stools. Zuko heated the water to a light boil and scooted it towards Sokka in offering, turning to grab one of the sheets hanging from the nearest cot.

“You could use this or some of the clothes packed away in the chest over there; doesn’t matter to me.” Zuko instructed. “These are all Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai’s belongings anyway.” As an afterthought, Zuko added, “Actually leave anything dark or dull alone. We should at least respect Mai’s privacy; it’s the least we could do.”

He really hated how his own mind seemed to work against him. It was as comforting as it was torture to be within the confines of his sister’s spicy scent and Mai’s beloved hobbies. He tore his eyes away from the forgotten shuriken on the side table and back to Sokka, who was tearing a piece of fabric off one of Ty Lee’s shirts as he knelt beside him to dip it into the warm water.

He wrung out the water from the cloth and used it to wipe the dried feeling of sweat from his face, glancing at Zuko who was staring off into space. Now that his fear of being caught was eased, he noticed how terrible the other looked. It wasn’t that he was particularly bad to look at, but his demeanor was very crestfallen and dreary.

“You okay, man?” He asked out of concern.

Zuko avoided his eyes, shifting away so he could only see the scarred side. “Yeah, I’m just tired.”

Not liking that reply, Sokka decided to actually start putting his brain to work and thought about why the firebender would be down.

_Well, let’s see, he just fought his crazy sister who tried to kill him, left his girlfriend behind a second time, had a bad run-in with one of the prison-_

Sokka noticed how Zuko’s entire body language screamed, ‘stay away from me - don’t look at me.’ Was Zuko still shaken up by what had happened with that creepy guy from earlier? Sokka placed a hand lightly against Zuko’s shoulder, trying to get the other to face him.

“Zuko, about what happened earlier…” Zuko turned back to Sokka in shock, completely horrified the other was actually confronting the elephant in the room. “When I saw that guy’s arms around you, all I wanted to do was punch his lights out, but we had that stupid rouse to keep up and-”

“Wait, wait, what are you talking about?!” Zuko’s voice cracked with incredulity, swiping Sokka’s hand from his shoulder.

Sokka furrowed his brow in slight offense, answering, “Aren’t you upset about everything that went on today?”

A veil of fondness passed over the prince’s heart and he released a breathy chuckle, as all the awkwardness washed away. “I mean, yeah, but that was the farthest thing from my mind. Are you still bothered by it?”

“No, not really, but it definitely pissed me off at the time!” Sokka spoke truthfully.

Zuko smiled at the other, feeling ten times more relieved than he’d been during meditation. He didn’t understand it. The idiot’s conclusive skills were so off when it came to discerning emotions and, yet, it comforted Zuko nonetheless. Sokka could offer the weakest condolences and Zuko’s heart would become at ease.

“I was actually thinking about my sister...and Mai.” Zuko’s knee knocked against Sokka’s, but the younger teen didn’t seem phased by the contact. It made Zuko feel a familiar sort of connection with the other and made speaking his mind less terrifying. “They’ve been friends since the time Azula started at the academy. Her, Mai, and Ty Lee were inseparable - only drifting apart when they’d graduated. Mai never truly felt a need to disagree with Azula, nor did she ever really stand up for herself. To see her go against Azula’s orders to save me is just…Unreal.”

Sokka discreetly wiped the wet cloth across his abdomen, as Zuko buried his face in his hands before throwing the torn article to the side.

“Why is that so hard to believe?”

Zuko pursed his lips, holding in a frustrated growl. “She could be executed for this, Sokka. You get it, now?”

He turned to aim his glare at the other, not expecting the somber, almost apathetic stare he got in return.

“I know you don’t want to hear this, Zuko, but that’s the price she was willing to pay for someone she truly loved.” Zuko was glad the other had more to say, because he was rendered speechless. “We all do crazy things for the people we love, it’s why I risked my own life and freedom to go to the Boiling Rock on the slight chance that my father would actually be there. It’s why my dad left behind his two kids after they’d just lost their mother - why Aang is even trying to master three elements at the same time!” His expression softened into a gentle smile as Sokka poked a finger into Zuko’s chest. “And why you came all this way out here to help me on a seemingly impossible mission. It’s because we actually care about people’s well-being more than we do our own safety. That’s called love, Zuko.”

Love. Zuko hadn’t heard that word in so long, not since his mother used to whisper it in his ear and tuck him into bed at night. He knew that his uncle had loved him - he wasn’t that ungrateful - but he’d never heard the concept of love explained to him in such simple words.

The compulsion to show the other teen his gratitude overcame him, in that instant. He needed to hug the other close to him, kiss him long and hard - do something!

_...Kissing. That sounds nice._ Zuko pondered, briefly. Trapped in his own thoughts, Zuko hadn’t noticed that his face was drawing nearer to Sokka’s at a snail-beetle’s pace. His hand coming to rest on the other’s knee alerted Zuko to their close proximity, creating a point of electricity for both of their brains.

A deep surge of tenderness had bloomed within Sokka’s chest, melting his heart into a puddle of mush at the weird mixture of awe and gratitude in his companion’s golden eyes. The unyielding link between their eyes felt like the most natural connection in the world - both reluctant to disturb such a wondrous phenomena.

When Zuko’s head plopped against the bone of his right clavicle, Sokka blinked in surprise - both at his own disappointment and Zuko’s inaction. He was almost certain Zuko had been about to kiss him, wasn’t he? Moreover, he hadn’t even tried to stop the other, instead practically leaning into the kiss himself.

_What the hell…_

That singular thought was buzzing through both teenager’s heads, left unanswered and lingering like a plague to their psyches. Zuko rubbed his forehead into the crook of Sokka’s neck, wanting so badly to kiss him there, but knowing that would lead him down a road of no return. _Ran and Shaw, the man just finished having sex with his girlfriend!_ Zuko counted himself lucky Sokka didn’t shove him away right then and there. _This bit of closeness will just have to do._ He wasn’t going to ruin this relationship, too.

Sokka’s heartbeat pounded in his chest, hoping the sound wasn’t as loud to Zuko as it was to his own ears. He placed his hand over the paler one at his knee, giving it a firm squeeze in acknowledgement of Zuko’s overwhelming emotions. Feeling the other squeeze his offered hand in return - even just lightly so - supplied an entire bucket of relief to his system, eyes fluttering closed as he allowed himself to enjoy the geniality of that moment.

They remained in one another’s tentative embrace for a peaceful moment, minds shutting down to simply bask in those two points of contact.

Zuko was the first to pull away, covering his face in embarrassment as he pretended to have an itch just under his eye. Sokka immediately felt just as awkward, not knowing how to explain his own reaction. He realized as Zuko began to clean up around him that maybe they didn’t have to always talk about what went on between the two of them. It felt nice to have such a natural connection with someone outside his family. He should just let it be.

A pitiful growl filled the room, as Zuko’s stomach betrayed his previous behavior of skipping dinner. Sokka narrowed his eyes at the other in disapproval.

“I didn’t see you at supper. Did you eat, yet?”

Biting his lip, Zuko allowed his bangs to fall into his face. “Not yet, but you shouldn’t worry about it.”

Sokka took offense at that and made a choked noise in the back of his throat. “Like hell I won’t! You’re coming to get some of my dad’s famous hot pot. It may not have the right ingredients, but working with what we got is what the Southern Water Tribe does best!”

Zuko tripped over some of the obstacles in the room, as Sokka led him out and down the corridor. He tried to protest, but Sokka was having none of it. They continued through the halls, until the kitchen came into sight.

Hakoda emerged from the room, brushing invisible dust from his clothes. Sokka's stride stopped abruptly, seemingly prepared to run and hide, but his father noticed them before he could make a move. Hakoda picked up on his son’s jitteriness and raised a brow at the other’s weirdness. It was still an unusual sight to see his son so amicable with a firebender, but the sight before him left Hakoda more than a bit puzzled. _Are they holding hands?_

“Hey dad,” Sokka greeted. “I thought you were going to watch the hull for me?”

Hakoda scratched at the back of his head and twisted his face into a grimace. “I am, just couldn’t remember if I’d extinguished the stove or not. Old age, you know?”

Sokka was about to nod in understanding, but paused at the dressing covering his dad’s hand. “Uh, what happened to your hand?”

“Oh, this?” Zuko sucked in a sharp gasp and locked eyes with the elder man. Hakoda’s eyes drifted downward as he let out an easy laugh. “I burned myself with the pot earlier, no big deal.” 

He patted Sokka on the shoulder and winked at Zuko as he passed by. “Why don’t you boys finish off the rest of that meal, then come make sure I’ve got the right coordinate?. Wouldn’t want to end up in the Earth Kingdom, come nightfall.”

“Yeah sure dad; see you soon.” Sokka replied, voice pitched higher than normal. Then, at a lower volume, he scoffed, “Not.”

There was no way he could look his dad in the eye, let alone sit across from him for hours. He felt too inexplicably guilty, at the moment. It wasn’t that his dad would ever be able to tell he was sexually active, it was the simple fact that he’d had sex with a woman he wasn’t even betrothed to. Before his dad left, he hadn’t been old enough to be given the sex talk, but the elders of the village had ensured he understood the roles and virtues of a woman, around the time he’d come of age. His integrity as a Southern Water Tribe Warrior was pretty much shot.

Zuko couldn’t agree with him more - of course, for his own reasons, but the sentiment was all the same. Neither one of them wished to be in the presence of the chief and silently made a pact to take their time eating and cleaning up the kitchen. Anything to avoid that calculating stare. And if they just so happened to forgo their fleeting promise for a nap, Hakoda couldn’t really blame them. It’d been a long day.

…..

Hakoda huffed in mild annoyance as he struggled to ignore the previously drawn coordinates and follow Zuko’s main coordinates to the Western Air Temple.

“Damn teenagers…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) WTH is wrong with me? I add on Zukka fluff after Sokka literally just finished a cunilingus session with his girlfriend? What am I doing? I’m pretty much a slave to my imagination and secret love of angst when it comes to this fic...Sheesh.
> 
> 2) I give up. I may write a oneshot about this, but I haven’t found the time to do so lol And I’m done keeping this a secret. The creeper guy from prison is a serial rapist. He has an infatuation with Ozai and could never get his hands on the, then, fire prince, so went after young men that fit his profile. This bothered the 15-year-old Ozai and, no doubt, his older brother and father. They formulated a plan to capture this sicko by inviting the public to a Fire Days Festival with the royal family. The persons to recognize the two princes would receive a reward. The festival was the perfect event for Ozai to get “lost” amidst the hubbub, as everyone wore masks. Sadly, he actually did get lost and ended up in a back alley alone with Mr. Creeper. Ironically, this was the only time (before Aang) Ozai was actually scared for his life and used blue fire to defend himself. This fic would also show the love between Iroh and Ozai, but I do not see myself writing this anytime soon lol Any takers?
> 
> 3) I debated whether to connect my fic "Unlikely Comfort" to this one, but I wanted to add another flavor of Hakoda & Zuko to the tag. Their relationship intrigues me, so expect more interactions.
> 
> 4) I realized I've been mispelling Chit Sang's name, but I kind of like the way it's spelled here so, meh lol

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you to leave your thoughts below! What intrigued you? What stood out to you? How do you like my characterization? Any predictions???


End file.
